


Bought But Not Owned (working title)

by castielcampbell



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abused Sam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Apha!Castiel, Azazael is a giant Asshole, Crowley isn't an Asshole, Dubious Consent, F/M, M/M, Meg is almost nothing like her characteron supernatural, Multi, Omega!Meg, Sam is very submissive, She's still snarky and protective of Sam and Cas though, abused meg, lots of body confidence issues, neglected meg, neglected sam, omega!Sam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-02-23 03:10:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 27,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2531882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielcampbell/pseuds/castielcampbell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is an alpha of certian tastes, proclivities, even. He and his brotherhave searched the countryside for a reputable Omega Academy that might allow him to express this. None have. Until they come to the last Omega Academy (and I use that term very loosely) where he finds a man that is more than willing to allow him to indulge in his proclivities, by allowing him to purchase both a male and a female Omega.</p><p>Crowley "runs the Academy" but he doesn't own it. He worries over two particular Omega's and with good reason. His only hope is to sell them to Castiel and get them out before the guards and the trainers have their way and own them for themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bought But Not Owned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel Novak is an Alpha with certain... proclivities... in a search for place that will allow him to explore those proclivities. Crowley is the Master Guard of an "Omega Academy", who has discovered that he isn't as in control of the "Academy" as he thought. It just so happens that the two Omega's that he's worried about the most may be just what Castiel is looking for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, all the notes and stuff are better. yay that.
> 
> This is a twisted story that wouldn't leave me the fuck alone.
> 
> I'm not good at writing stories. They come to me at weird times and half way through them I get struck by another idea. 
> 
> I have no idea how I'm going to end this. I know I have specific scenes, but no idea how to end this. :3 
> 
> Please leave feedback, or Sam will give you puppies eyes and NO ONE WANTS THAT1!!

————-  
It was a day like every other. He lay on the floor of his small cell, his trainer behind him, rutting into his ass, pinning him down, gripping his hips in a bruising hold.

It hurt. It always hurt.

But it was ‘training’ him to be a proper omega. He understood that his job as an Omega was to please his Alpha, he understood that no Alpha wanted an untrained and unpleasing Omega. He understood that lessons and training were necessary. He just wished that they wouldn't scream at him, and the punishments they meated out... it wasn't much different than the training.

The trainers hated him, punished him more, trained him more, yelled at him more, beat on him more. Sometimes, when they thought all the other Omegas were asleep, they dragged him out of his cell and made him perform in late night parties. Sometimes they made him do pole dancing, correcting him with barbed whips, and cat-o-nine tails and sharp words. Other times he was passed around as a party favor, forced into new and unfamiliar positions, learning what ways each wanted to be pleased. Those were the nights he got no sleep, was left raw, trembling, spent and filled with their come and a plug. And in the morning it started over again, the trainers cared nothing for the state he was left in, and started training him anyway.

The thrusts suddenly sped up, went deeper, the pain intensified pulling him away from his thoughts. He dared not move his head; as that was worth at least another hour of training, but he moved his eyes when he heard moaning that wasn't his own.

Meg. Her cell was next to him, and she was being trained as well. She laid on her back, not her stomach. His trainer once told him that he was too fucking ugly to be allowed such a privilege. Meg had tears in her eyes, her trainer; an older overweight beta, was laying on top of her, smothering her. His trainers deemed him too disgusting to touch more than his ass. Any other touching, even accidental, was punished with impunity.  
His trainer was not paying attention he rarely did. He just did the training, called him loads of dirty, filthy names, and ignored him. Except for his hips faltered, then he paid him plenty attention.

He moved his arm until it was reaching through the bars of Meg’s cell. Though he was aware the punishment they would both receive if they were caught, he wouldn't, he couldn't let her go without some affection. It was something that sustained all Omegas, comfort and touching, it was also something that he was never allowed to participate in.  
Meg noticed the movement out of the corner of her eye and slowly reached out her hand for him.

"That’s right, bitch, moan for your Alpha, thank your Alpha." Her trainer panted as he sucked deep bruises on the side of her neck and yanked at her curly hair.

"Thank you Master," she moaned, gripping his hand as hard as she could. "Thank you Master Alpha." She moaned as he bit down on the part of her shoulder where the neck and shoulder met.

She didn't like this place. She didn't like the way they were raised. She didn't like the way that Sam was raised differently. If they were attempting to isolate him they were doing so thoroughly. While all the other Omega’s ate breakfast, Sam was forced to work out, naked and vulnerable, in the Gym. They made him run laps around the track, they made him lift weights, usually they made him do so while he sat on one of their dicks. They made him do push ups, but they involved sex too, the same with crunches and stretches.

They had systematically made sex and ‘pleasuring his master’ apart of every aspect of Sam’s life.

Even when allowed him to eat, which wasn't very often, it was only when he sat in a chair in front of his trainer, the trainer inside him grinding against him, forcing his hips into rhythm. It was disgusting. It made Sam not want to eat, and sometimes they had to force him to eat.

The mere fact that Sam reached out his hand to her, when he was so often brutalized and humiliated for their Beta trainers and guards amusement, touched her deeply. She kept her hips rolling as the trainer instructed and caressed his scarred and bruised knuckles affectionately. Omega’s needed each other, and they isolated Sam, alienated him, humiliated him, beat him, treated him differently, and it all infuriated her, because they were within their rights as Trainers.

The other Omega’s knew that it wasn't right, the way they treated Sam, but as Omega’s they had few rights, and the guards and the trainers were ones that benefited from the arrangement, they weren't going to interfere with their entertainment.

Suddenly Sam pulled away, groaning as the beta trainer came for … he had lost count of how many virility potions the trainer had taken already. “Th-thank you Master Alpha. Thank you…” he panted. “May… May I have another?” He panted, but he was tired, so tired.

The trainer chuckled. “I don't know, you filthy bitch.” He snickered when Sam cringed at the insult. “Let’s see what we got in our bag of tricks…” he trailed off as he casually shoved a plug up his ass before turning to his kit and rooting around the empty vials. “I don't know… looks like I'm out of juice.”

Sam couldn't help but feel his body relax a little, rest, finally, maybe sleep, unless there was another gathering. Last nights gathering had been…excruciating. They were finding new ways to make him beg and scream. The favorite, by and large, had been being taken by two guards at once. He had screamed himself ragged, begging and pleading. They had liked that all too well.

"Ah ha!" Sam’s heart sank. "Looky what I found, one last —"

"Put that shit away, you ass." Came a voice behind the trainer.

"Crowley? I’m in the middle of training the bitch—" 

"I can see that you, you moron. I said, put it away. Sam and Meg are on deck."

The words caused many heads to peak up and more than one trainer pulled out of their Omega in shock. “Wha-what the hell?! He’s ours!” One hollered.

"One more month Crowley. That’s all we need, is one more month and we can label him a defect and keep him for ourselves!!" Another called out angrily.

Meg turned to look at Sam, he was pale, covered in cold sweat. He had not known anything about having a defect. A cold chill ran down her spine as she realized that that was why he was treated differently. Ever since they had come to this facility as mere children bought from poor tribe, they had treated Sam different. They had looked at him differently, Sam had been the first they had touched, years before they started touching and teaching and training the other omegas that were the same age.

Bile rose in her throat. They had planned this, there was some rule that they had to abide by, and they were doing everything they had to to meet the parameters—

"And I have a very picky Alpha who's seen all but two of our available Omegas!" He bellowed, demanding silence.

Meg felt her stomach drop. He was talking about her.

Crowley turned to the obese trainer and sneered. “Get her cleaned out, the both of you, I want them clean and clothed in ten minutes!” He barked, causing both trainers to startle. Both men grabbed the clean-out kits and tubes, and did as told.

Usually Crowley left when this happened, but not this time. He kept an eye on both trainers, Meg’s trainer was gentle with the hose and the warm water being pushed inside of her to clean her out. But Sam’s trainer was going for maximum damage, shoving the tube in far enough to make Sam yelp, the trainer smacked him hard enough to leave a small cut on his lower lip, turning the pressure on high and heat to max, causing Sam to whimper in discomfort. Crowley grabbed him by the throat and threw him out of the pitifully small cell.

"YOU are getting written up! If this Alpha leaves displeased and without what he desires, then we're all screwed!" He barked as he adjusted the hose and prematurely pulled the hose out.

Sam whimpered in relief. “Th-thank you M-Master Guard S-sir.” He whispered haltingly.

"It’s my job, boy-o, but you are quite welcome." He smiled warmly, as he adjusted the water pressure and temperature to something more reasonable. "This is gonna hurt, but it’s better than the alternative." Sam nodded, not bothering to turn over as the tube was reinserted but more gently and the temperature was definitely lower as his stomach was filled.

As Crowley repeated the process two more times the trainer cleaned his throat. “So… uh… Big Daddy Warbucks is here, huh?”

Crowley turned to him with a steely cold look in his eye. “Leave now, or you may be headed for a termination.” The trainer paled, turned and left in a huff.

If Crowley was honest with himself he was a bit of a black sheep amongst the guards. He never touched the omegas, and he never participated in their little parties. He was a little bit of a abolitionist, and it might not be much, but he tried to subvert the system in what ever way he could. But today, oh today had been a good day for him.


	2. Perhaps... Maybe?

_**Tiny bit of background so no one gets squicked out. In this universe Omega’s are considered “breeding age at 14. for this stories sake Sam and Meg are 16. Cas and Gabriel are about 18-20.** _

chapter 1 ([x](http://castielcampbell.tumblr.com/post/100655752804/untitled-sastiel-sam-cas-meg-fic))

——- an hour prior——

"There are two alphas waiting in your office." His beta secretary informed him with a smile.

He arched an eyebrow, there weren’t any Alphas scheduled this week. “Oh really? Why thank you.” He smiled, but he was grumbling on the inside. They usually stopped training the Omegas a week before a client showed up to look at the goods. It gave the Omegas time to recover, their bodies to heal, and they got fed more food those weeks, so that they didn’t look so anemic and emaciated. 

The part that always infuriated him, the part he could never get to the bottom of, was where they took Sam those weeks. He could never catch them, and oh how he had tried to catch them, but for years they had been secreting him away and withdrawing his name from the roster… he stopped suddenly as he opened the door…  _the roster._

He hurried into the room, the Alphas rose from the couch to greet him. 

"Pardon me, I have to… I’ll be right with you." He excused himself as he tore apart his desk in search of that one piece of paper. "Gotcha!" He exclaimed as he found it. "Where.. are you.. there… Yes, Sam 777165." He muttered to himself almost gleefully.

"Did we come at a bad time?"

He looked up sharply. “What? No no no, I just… we have a roster of our available Omega’s, I was just making sure it was accurate.”  He flicked the paper with his free hand. “And good news, it’s accurate.”

"That’s good." Said a surprisingly deep voice. He rose to his feet and approached his desk with his hand out. 

Crowley sized him up, 6 foot-ish, built like a woodsman, kind face, a couple days facial hair adorning his face, shaggy hair restrained at the nape of his neck. He wore a sensible dark green robe,only one or two bobbles around his neck disappearing into the V neck of the robe, nothing too showy, but by the way he held himself Crowley figured that this man had money.

"Castiel, Castiel Novak. This is my brother and adviser, Gabriel Campbell."

The younger, shorter, scruffier of the two approached with a smile. “Half brother, way smarter.” He corrected genially. He was dressed simpler, only one small necklace around his neck, he wore a much brighter, much warmer color of turquoise, but he seemed to have come from the same stock as his brother.

"Crowley. Everyone just calls me Crowley." He gestured to the seats. "Have a seat?"

"We were wondering if we could talk on the sofa." Gabriel mentioned. "We don’t stand much on ceremony. We’re here … casually."

"Ah…" but his heart sank. "Are you browsing or looking to buy?" He chanced as they walked back to the couch.

"Well…. my brother here… he has certain… appetites…"

Crowley couldn't help but raise his eyebrow.

"It’s why we didn't schedule a formal visit. There are, places, they didn't appreciate my …. "

"They were closed minded asses, Cas, be blunt."

The eyebrow went higher. “May I ask, what these appetites entail?”

Castiel looked down, blushing. “I desire both genders Mr. Crowley. And I have read enough about Omega’s, even though resources for such a limited and woefully inaccurate… my apologies, I sometimes get ahead of myself. As I was saying, I am aware that Omega’s do better when they are well socialized and around other Omega’s. They learn from each other, find comfort in each other, help each other. And as I am man of… certain appetites, we have been travelling the countryside, trying to find a facility that might allow us… me… to purchase both a man and a women.”

Crowley’s mind raced. They kept Sam away from the others. The few times he had attempted to socialize with the others he’d been beaten bloody and made an example to the rest. The only Omega that even attempted to touch him was…Meg. this was too perfect. He had a solution for both of their problems. But he had to be careful, he couldn't just shove them at him and expect him to accept them both.

"Well, let’s see what we have here first?"

"By all means." Castiel smiled warmly, hoping against hope that he might find what he desired most here.

Crowley joined them in the more casual part of his office with a book of sketches he had drown himself of each and every Omega currently in residence. He had done both Sam and Meg together, because whenever Sam was allowed to go outside, which wasn't often as the guards always claimed he was too ‘rebellious’, Meg tended to gravitate towards Sam and Sam to Meg. When a guard had seen the picture he ripped it out and shoved it in the back. And he had just never gotten around to mending the page. 

In hindsight he felt like an ass for falling for that lie.

Castiel looked through the pages which had the names, general description, age, and a small profile on each. He looked at the pages in wonder, sometimes running his hands down the paper before turn the page. Sometimes Gabriel would point at something, and he would shake his head sadly.

When Castiel went to shift the book from one are to another the loose paper flitted to the ground.

"Oh I'll just…" 

"No no.. Let me—" his voice trailed off as he saw the figures on the drawn page. 

Crowley had remember the day well. He himself had personally demanded Sam be allowed out into the yard. His skin was a sickly yellow, he needed fresh air, he needed the sun, he needed not to be surrounded by guards and trainers with grabby hands.

Sam had come out of the castle shyly, making no move to join the Omega collective sunning on the ground. He could see from the mournful expression on his face that he longed to one of them, to join them, to touch them and be touched. But he refrained from joining them. Instead he had sequestered himself to a stairwell that the sun hit just right, and was totally totally obscured from the sight of the lounging Omegas.

But Meg had known. Whether she had smelt his particular Omega scent, or she was just that attuned to him, he would never know. For not two minutes after he had settled, she had rose from the lounging cuddle puddle and sought him out, tried to get him to follow, but something kept him there, alone, isolated. She had tried to pull him, but only succeeded in pulling the shawl that he had hastily wrapped around himself, off and revealing his arms were covered in shameful bruises and track marks.

From his vantage point he couldn't tell what was said, but she dropped  to her knees before him and hugged him. It was the most affection he had ever seen shown to the boy. Probably the most skin to non-sexual skin contact he had had since their arrival when they were six.

For a long time they just sat there embracing each other, Sam looked as though he had cried his full into her messy curls. When she pulled away she did not move to sit next to him, instead she turned around, sat on the step below him, and leaned against his chest. He draped his arms around her and they bathed in the sun together for the rest of the day. 

He had caught them with their eyes shut and titled toward the sun. Sam’s long flowing hair hastily braided hung over his shoulder. That day he had only the shawl and a long thin translucent skirt to hide his body, but he had draw a more respectable Omega tunic. In hindsight it was a cop-out and he knew it. but they both looked so relaxed, he couldn't help but draw them. Meg in a translucent sleeveless dress that went to her ankles, her wild untamed curls cascading down her shoulder hiding her bosoms.

It was the one and only time they managed to do something like it. They had tried, but the guards were onto them, and they patrolled with whips and cat-o-nines that Crowley destroyed time and time again, but could never get rid of entirely.

He snapped back to reality and smiled. “Oh, this is Sam 777165 and Meg 777854.”

"There is nothing written here, what can you tell me of them?" Castiel asked curiously.

Crowley felt like an ass for not adding information to the page. “Well, they are both of breeding age, if that is what concerns you. They don’t technically have birthdays, once your sold, that’s it, but for all intents and purposes they are about 16. If you are looking for a pair, in my humble opinion, this might be your duo.”

Gabriel snorted.

"They are beautiful. Is this picture old?"

"Barely 2 summers old." It felt like an eternity ago. "These Omega’s don’t age much. Not from where these two come from." It was true though.Their people age very slowly, and are almost ethereal in their beauty. If not for the tribes lack of funds they would have never been sold in the first place.

Castiel looked pleased, “I would very much like too see them, both at the same time.”

"It might take a couple minutes, but please, be patient."

—-

*One hour later*

There was no time for a proper shower, and the cells were equipped with drains, so he had no other choice but to wash with the hose. They held onto one another through the bars, primarily because Sam had to stay on his knees for Meg to reach him, and he was worse for wear. His legs were wobbly, there was no one he could stand on his own for long.

 _'When was the last time they fed him?_ ' He chided internally. As he sprayed they washed each other gently. He could tell by the way that Sam was leaning against the bars that he relished the affection more than the cleanliness.

Once they were done washing each others hair, Sam looked like he had died and gone to Heaven, reveling in the touch of his head without his hair being yanked, Crowley brought over a small trunk. Sam looked at it skeptically.

"Am…Am I to fit in that?" He asked self consciously making himself smaller.

"What? No no, these are the clothes you are going to wear." Their eyes widened and they smiled to each other. "Meg, come into his cell and I'll dress you."

Clothes. Clothes.  _ **Clothes.**_ Not the rags of whores, not the tattered garments of sluts, but  _ **clothes.**_ Meg came over to Sam and held his hand, he was trembling with anticipation. 

"One moment, I have to get something." Crowley left, walked over to the guard station and picked up a thermos. After a quick, heated exchange he returned with said thermos and two lids. 

"Here," he said handing each a lid full of soup. "I have no idea when last either of you ate, so here, eat this. As I don't know if either of you will be here much longer."

Sam stared at the lid, hands trembling. Did Master Guard want him to present himself? Was he supposed to suck him off first?

Meg saw his distress, leaned over and whispered softly into his ear. “Master Guard Crowley isn't like the other Guards. He only means for you to eat.” 

He looked at her skeptically, taking the lid from Master Guards hands with trembling fingers. He pressed his back against the cells bars as he took his first sip, fully expecting to be smack and berated for such a notion. He tilted his head back and took a tiny sip. 

It was like manna from Heaven, and he was so hungry. Even his belly made a little noise as he continued to drink. But the cup was shallow, and all too soon the manna ran out. As he lowered the cup Crowley was fast to fill it. 

"Go on, it’s good right?"

They both nodded in agreement, the second cup was better because there were chewy bits, Sam never got the chewy bits. He savored them, biting into them, he wasn't full, but his hands no longer trembled.

"Good, good, better?"

"Yes Master Guard." They intoned softly, as they set the now empty lids on the stone floor.

"Good, now the fun part." 

The clothing was more nerve racking than the food. Master Guard had to dress them as they hadn’t dressed themselves since they were six and sold to the highest bidder in the hopes of their tribe being able to sustain itself. 

For Sam he chose a mostly opaque floor length black skirt that sat on low on his hips and was soft to the touch and wouldn't irritate his wounds. As he pulled it over his head and down his body he caught sight of the ever present cock ring and leather cage.  _He hated that shit._

"That will be the first thing to go, Sam. This man, I think will like your size." He whispered softly so that none of the other Omegas other than Meg might hear.

Sam blushed and looked away, Meg reached over and squeezed his hand. His larger than average cock was a thing of much debate. The trainers wanted to snap it in half and rub salt on the wound. The guards, except Crowley, wanted it cut off near his balls and mounted on the wall. 

The number of times she had woken up to guards purposely making him hard just to snicker and flick his painfully swollen member as he moaned in distress were … more than she wanted to recall. She hoped, oh how she hoped that they chose Sam. She wanted him to have a home. She wanted him to smile. She wanted him not to be so timid anymore. She didn't want to go and meet this man, what if he found her more pleasing, could she convince him to take Sam instead?

She was distracted from her thoughts as Master Guard Crowley finished his outfit with a traditional Omega tunic, in a muted burnt sienna in color, as it set off his prismatic eyes, with three quarter sleeve, and loose enough that when an Omega knelt down next to their master that they could see the male Omega’s modest cleavage, washboard abs and all the way the beautiful V of his torso.

Sam couldn't stop touching the fabric. After they had been sold  they were told that they would never get a chance to wear such finery again. He wasn't kidding himself, he knew that Meg was going to be picked. Her porcelain skin, her petite waist, and her face, that smile. If what the guards were shouting about was true he had a month before he never saw the light of day again. It made him cold on the inside despite the yummy warm soup they had eaten.

For Meg he chose something with a little spice, as she wasn’t as body conscious as Sam. He picked a long skirt with a very not tradition draw string on the right hand side. He pulled the draw up to her knee and looked up to see if she was nervous, but she was smiling, swishing the skirt about. For her top he went with the traditional top, but thinner, translucent, showing off her firm breasts. 

Lastly he did make-up. For Meg he went with a slightly smokey eye and and dark pomegranate lip. For Sam, first he dried his face and wiped away the tears and added a little smoky touch to his eyelids, a little blush as he looked too pale, and put a neutral light pink of his lips. 

"There, all set." He said as he shut the case. "Now, let’s go." 

They both nodded, following him three steps behind, Sam kept his head down, hunched his shoulders, trying to blend in.

Who was he kidding? There was no way he was going to bought. He was too tall, too lanky. He was going to be the guards ‘little pet freak’ in a short month and there was nothing he could do about it.

Meg took his hand halfway to the office and gave it an encouraging squeeze. He was going to die without her, he understood that now. Without her tenderness, without her touches, without her kindness, without her smile, he was doomed.

As they approached the office Crowley turned around. “Any last requests?”

Sam shook his head, there would never be enough time, not to hold her one last time.

"Yes." Meg said softly. "May I… May I kiss Sam?"

The guards gasped.

"One second." Crowley chased off the trainers, the guards, and the looky-loos. "Okay, go ahead." He said and then made himself scarce. 

Kisses. He had never learned kisses. The only thing they ever had him kiss were their dicks before he swallowed them. But she was looking at him so intently. It was like she knew, but couldn't say it.

"Better now than never." She intoned, cupping his face and leaning up and placing her lips against his. She didn’t take it any further than that, she didn't need to.  He just kissed her back and propped their foreheads together. She brought his hands up to between them and peppered them with kisses.

"It’s gonna be okay, you know?"

No. No he didn’t. But he wasn't about to tell her that.

"Yeah." It'll  never be the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should prolly explain Omega anatomy a little here. Beta Women, and Omega Women have breasts. But Omega men don't have pecks. Instead, their breast resemble that of a young girl whose breast are very small, not quite full, not quite flat chested.
> 
> This is (part) of the reason that they beat Sam when they are training him. Because no matter how hard they work him, no matter how much weight he lifts, his chest doesn't develop into pecks. And in this society knowledge of Omega's body is scarce, and oft in accurate. (Kinda like the female body irl!!)


	3. Panic hits

_**Please note: I am not a mental health professional. This is probably the worst way to deal with a flashback or vivid memory. Touching them will probably get you punched, or worse. So, yeah, the only time that this is the appropriate way to do this is in this story. The end.** _

_**——** _

_**Also, there’s some squickiness in this chapter. Once it become italicized some of you may want to skip. You’ve been warned.** _

_**——** _

Crowley came back they stepped away from each other. 

"Okay, just remember, you’re on display for these gents. They are going to touch you, they might grab at you, they may ask you questions, but there will no intercourse."

Sam relaxed considerably at those words. 

"Touching, fondling, groping, kissing, maybe taking off your clothing for a better look and asking questions, but no intercourse, at all."

"Yes Master Guard.” They intoned softly.

"Okay, now when I open this door they should be on the couch. I want you both to go and stand in front of the coffee table, heads down, hands behind your back and wait for them to stand. You’ll be fine, and I’ll be right there next to you."

"Yes Master Guard .” 

He was so close to sending his resignation and asking if they needed another guard at their mansion. Oh hell, who was he kidding, he might end up on their doorstep anyway. The whole facility was crawling with creepers. There were 31 Omegas to take Sam’s spot and he couldn’t watch them all, every second, of every day. He couldn’t live with this on his conscience. 

He shook himself and opened the door and let them in.

——- 

"You’re mad."

"No. I merely know what I desire."

"Sight unseen?"

"It was they that I dreamt about."

"From a crummy sketch that isn’t even in color."

Castiel sighed. “It is them. A tall sad male and his petite protector. I can smell it in the air.” He breathed in deeply, closing his eyes as if to savor the taste and smell. “They are close.”

Gabriel ran an exasperated hand through his hair. “At the very least inspect them before you throw your gold at Crowley and run away with them.”

Castiel rolled his eyes. “Of course I am going to inspect them. But, Gabriel, I care not what condition they are in, I will tend to them until they are well, and that is all there is too it.”

Any rebuke Gabriel had died on his lips as the doors opened and the trio came in.

— 

The room seemed so huge, bigger than any room they’d seen before.  It was bigger than the room their cells were in, and there was so much empty room, and in the center of it was a couch. And on that couch sat two men.

With heads lowered meekly, shoulders hunched, and hands clasped behind their back, they approach the couch and waited.

—

Castiel was struck utterly dumb the moment they walked into the room. Beautiful. 

Gabriel let out a small gasp. “Jesus, he’s tall.” He muttered under his breath.

Castiel couldn’t help the smile that tugged at his lips at the comment. Indeed, he was tall, and would grow taller once he was properly fed.

They stood once Crowley joined the duo.

"May I?" He asked, giving a small bow.

"All yours my liege." He gestured to the Omegas.

He was trembling with excitement. He could touch them, scent them, put his hands on their physical bodies, and speak to them.

He came around the coffee table and walked behind them. “On your knees, please.” He instructed, and watched, pleased, as they lifted the hem of their skirts before gracefully going down to their knees. Though the male Omega seemed to try and hide his naked legs from view with in the folds of the skirt.

"Spread your legs, please." He intoned, and noticed the panicked look they tried to shoot each other before obeying.

"Ah, Lord Castiel, I promised them no intercourse." Crowley offered softly.

Castiel’s head whipped in his direction, he looked truly aghast. “I would never….” he shook himself, taking a step back and wiping his hands over his face. “Twas not my intention to imply that intercourse was too happen. I merely wish to inspect them thoroughly, if allowed.”

"You are allowed, I merely wished to explain their reaction."

"Understood." He nodded, resuming his walk around them. "Beautiful. Utterly transfixing." He muttered to himself. 

First he stopped in front of Meg. He lifted her chin and stroked her cheek. She closed her her eyes to avert her gaze. “Open your eyes, my love.” He whispered, caressing her cheek with his pointer finger.

She did as told, though her heart hammered in her chest. “So beautiful your eyes,” he whispered. “So dark and deep, and full of soul. And yet, there is fear there, sadness. Is it I that you fear?” He asked softly. 

Her eyes darted her left and she licked her lips before answering. “No, my lord. I … I fear what shall happen to my friend should you choose me.” She answered tremulously, her body quaking, fearing reprisals.

His eyes widened, such candor, such openness, such truth, and from a flower that not yet fully bloomed. He caressed her cheek once more before cupping her cheek and running the pad of his thumb under her eye. She leaned into the touch, craving the affection, the warmth, the scent of his skin.

"Worry not, my delicate rose, I will be gentle with your giant." He cooed. She could feel the vibration of his words through his hand. Even though she knew naught of scents, she could smell truth in his words, and her heart could not help but melt in relief.

His hand drew away, but not before caressing her neck, and allowing his fingers to glide down the front of his shirt. He would venture to take care of this delicate thorny rose, much in the same way that she had taken to protecting her gentle giant.

He stepped before the boy, Sam, and instantly dropped to his knees. He was drenched in cold sweat, muttering to himself as though he were stuck in a memory.

~~~~~~

_"Up and at’em." Growled a guard as he dragged Sam out of his cell in the dead of night. He twisted Sam’s arm around his back painfully and marched him down the hall._

_"Please… please… I …. please.." Sam panted, unable to keep up with the pace and keep balance on his feet._

_"Oh yes, you’re begging for it all night, won’t you, bitch." The guard sneered into his ear as he reached up and sharply yanked his hair back. "WON’T YOU??"_

_"Yes, y-yes master." He answered shakily._

_Suddenly they were in front of an opened door and he was shoved in. Sam didn't bother catching himself, he knew either way he would be punished._

_"Look at this stupid bitch! Can’t even catch himself!" Another guard exclaimed and was met with uproarious laughter._

_"Stupid bitch!" The first guard sneered. "You know that’s not the position we want you in. Can’t you fucking remember ANYTHING?!" He sneered, as he yanked him up by his hair and forced him to his knees. "On your **knees!!** Hands behind your  **back!** Legs  **spread! Why is that so fucking hard for you to remember BITCH!!”** He roared into his ear as he forced him into the desired position. **  
**_

_The tears came unbidden as the guards gathered round. It didn't matter that he knew how they wanted him. The one time he had gone right into the desired position they had beat him so hard that he spent the better part of a two weeks in the hospital wing._

_"Y’know, we figure, with enough Beta cocks crammed in your fat ass, eventually, maybe, you’ll be the first Omega bitch to carry a Beta’s kit." He said conversationally as he undid his pants, lined up his cock with Sam’s ass and rammed in. As Sam opened his mouth to scream a cock was shoved down his throat. "Oooh, look at that. Go ahead. Make him hard. **No one wants to be inside you more than we fucking have too!”** He glowered, punctuating each word with a sharp thrust. **  
**_

_"Y-yes m-master." He sobbed, as one was taken out and thrust in._

_"Such a worthless whore... you know that right... so worthless... no one's going to miss you..." the guard sneered into his ear, hissing as he came hard and quick._

_The next guard followed soon after. "Stupid little whore, so ugly, no one could ever care for a face like that. Say it, whore, tell us what you are." He growled as he roughly thrust in._

_"I-I'm nothing but -but a worthless whore... stupid... ugly... b-broken... unwanted..." He repeated over and over until that guard came and yanked out of him._

_"Gonna ride you so hard.... gonna come so hard... gonna get you pregnant..." the guard sneered as he thrust angrily into his already weakened body. "You know how popular you're going to be when we knock you up... we're gonna make a fucking MINT of you... gonna make you a broodmare to end all broodmares..."_

_One after another after another, the guards kept coming, kept applying savv to his abuse ass to make him tight again, and they just kept coming._

_"We can stop you know, we can stop this any time. But just remember, we’d just replace you with Meg."_

_No. Not Meg. Never Meg. He’d never—_

_——_

The first thing Castiel was grab Meg. 

"Do you know what’s happening?" He asked urgently.

Meg nodded. “He… sometimes things remind of things… things he doesn't want to talk about. But things similar to it happen, or a scent or a word, and it triggers a memory, and he’s reliving it.”

"Do you know how to get him out of it?" He asked urgently, mentally kicking himself, and swearing to himself to have his Alpha friends come here, buy them out, and then burn it down with the guards and trainers inside.

"Kinda, gimme a second." She placed her hands on his face and leaned forward.

"Sam, Sam. I’m right here. You're remembering something. Sam. I’m right here. You're safe. We're both safe. Whatever you are seeing isn't real." 

As she spoke Crowley and Castiel rearranged him so that he was laying him out so that he was curled up with his head on Meg’s chest. Gabriel brought over a chair for her to lean against.

"Sam, it’s okay. Whatever you are seeing isn't real. I’m safe, you're safe. It’s okay Sam. Come back to me. Please." She whispered desperately as she combed her fingers through his hair. 

"Is there anything else that might help?" Crowley asked, stroking his beard. 

She looked around. “Could you bring another chair over? He likes corners… they can't… they can't sneak up behind him when he’s in a corner.”

"Yes, of course." He said calmly, but on the inside he was raging. _‘Sneaking up on an Omega? It’s no wonder he’s so skittish,’_ he fumed. He may have entertained the idea of taking all of the Omegas down to the stream after gagging to and tying up the trainers and guards and setting the entire palace ablaze. But then he would have 31 homeless Omega’s, and there’s no way that he could do that to the Omega’s. They certainly didn't deserve it either. 

"It’s okay Sam. You're safe. Whatever you are seeing isn't real. I’m here, I'm with you, and we're safe." She cooed into his ear. " _Please come back to me.”_

_——_

_"Please come back to me."_

_"Please come back to me."_

_They had finished with the group sex portion of the night and into the “pummeling the Omega” portion. He could do nothing to block the blows as they were holding down his extremities. One of the guards was in between his legs, his fingers and hands inside him, he had no idea what his purpose was, but he was driving him insane with indescribable sensations on top of horrendous pain._

_"Please come back to me."_

_"Please come back to me."_

_No she wasn't supposed to know about this. They might see her, they might hear her._

_"This isn't real. Whatever you are seeing isn't real. It’s just a memory. You're safe. We're safe. Come back to me Sam. Please, please, I need you."_

_She was in the room, she was standing between Azazel and Alistair, she hated them, why would she stand next to—_

_"This isn’t real, Sam. Whatever you are seeing it isn't real. It’s just a memory. You're safe. We're safe. Come back to me. Please, come back to me."_

_Azazel reared back and kicked him viciously in the stomach, his foot went right through Meg._

_"This isn't real, Sam. This isn't real."_

_"This isn't real? This isn't real. This isn't real."_

_—-_

When he woke up it was like he was coming up for air, gasping, clutching at Megs shoulders, trying to catch his breath.

"It’s okay, Sam. I've got you." She cooed, pulling him into a tight embrace.

"It wasn't real, it felt… it felt so  _real.”_ He sobbed into her shoulder.

Castiel had had to walk away, he sat himself on another couch close enough to watch them, but far enough to give them privacy.He bit his knuckle hard, it felt like he was having his heart wrenched out of his chest.

Gabriel sat beside him, put his arm around his brothers shoulders and squeezed. “You can't know everything, baby brother.”

Castiel could only wipe his hand down his face and shake his head. “You speak the truth, but that doesn't mean I can't try.”

—-

"Is he gone?" Sam as he settled. "Did he leave?" He asked with a panicked tinge in his voice.

"No, no, he’s still here. He’s on the other couch, other there, watching us, I believe." She put her hands on his chest to keep his still. 

"We— I… I have to… to apologize… he could still buy you… I -I mean, I'm a lost cause."  He laughed humorlessly. "Only a month left to live… but … but he could still take you  _ **away**_ from here.” 

"Stop talking like that!"

"But it’s true!" He was raising his voice. "You know what happens to rejects, Meg! No ever sees them ever again. They- they…"

"You don’t KNOW what happens to them!"

"But I can see it in their eyes." He lowered his voice, his chin quivering. "I’m never going to see the light of day again. I might as well be dead." Her eyes were brimming with tears, she shook her head. "I have one month. Please, let me spend that month knowing that you are as far away from this place as humanly possible."

"No! I’m not leaving here without you." She hissed vehemently.

"He’s only come for one." He wanted her to see reason, he wanted her to be safe.

She shook her head and started disentangling herself from him. “No. I’m. Not. Leaving. Without. You.”

"Please," he beseeched, trying to hold on to her hand. "Please. Please leave me with this."

"No! No! No!" She pulled away from him and stomped her foot.

The loud argument drew Gabriel and Castiel from the couch just as Crowley entered with two flagons of stew. He hurried to meet them, Castiel asked to take one of the flagons.

"Woah, what’s wrong, what’s the fuss?" Crowley asked.

"She- she won’t see reason." He insisted. "I just.. I just want you to be safe."

"And I want you to live, dammit." She stomped her foot.

"And I'm okay with dying." He said sullenly, his face was all blotchy, his eyes red, he was tired, exhausted. "If I can have one month, just one month, of knowing that they can't hurt you, they that you are safe somewhere, then they can label me a reject. I. don’t. care."

"What?" Gabriel gasped.

"Reject?" Castiel shook his head sharply.

"That’s preposterous!" Gabriel argued. "He’s too young to be considered for that list."

"As best I know, Omega’s are only labeled reject if they have been trained for six years and had no offers."

Crowley’s brow furrowed. “Wait a second. They don't start training until 14.”

Sam and Meg looked at each other, both looked as though they might faint. “But, we had only been here four summers when they started—”

"Woah, hold on." Gabriel turned to Crowley. "Have you been here the entire time they've been here?"

"No, I was brought in after a huge kerfuffle. Something about underage Omega’s being…. _**shiiiiiiit**_! They thought they got them all! Dammit!" Crowley stormed over to his desk and whipped out Sam’s file. He opened, scanned the top and let out a primal scream.

"Those. WORTHLESS. WHORESONS!!" He roared.

"What? What is it?"

"They've forged his birthday. They've forged his receipt of receivership." He kicked the desk. "I check these once a week. There are no back ups, the only copies are the ones in this drawer! And they've picked the bloody lock and probably burnt the originals!!" He picked up his ornate chair and threw it across the room. 

——

 


	4. another panic attack

I’m gonna introduce a wee bit of magic, but I promise, it won’t become a harry potter AU.

And there’s a bit of squickiness near the bottom. I put it in italics, so pass that to avoid potential squick. 

____

Their voices felt so far away. Her body felt empty. Like a the breath had been knocked out of her. 

Numb.

That was the word. 

Master Guard was yelling, throwing his chair, the Alpha’s; whose names she did not yet know, were arguing with him.

The guards and the trainers, they weren’t there for their aid after all. They were horrible monsters. Horrible monsters that wanted to lock the only person that she truly considered a friend away. They wanted him to scream. They wanted him at their mercy.

She didn’t know where to look, the floor, the ceiling, Master Guard, the Alpha’s feet.

Her insides were all a jumble.

All her life she thought that the worst thing in the world were Alpha’s and their knots. But she had been wrong, weaned on the tit of false information. The worst thing in the world, apparently, were Beta’s. Maybe there were Beta’s in this world that weren’t like the Guards and the Trainers here. Master Guard was a Beta, and he was nice, well as nice as he could be, she supposed.

Her eyes eventually fell on Sam, and what little air she had been wheezing in was knocked from her lungs. Her knees gave out and she crawled towards him frantically. His face was white, starkly contrasting the faded yellow bruises on his face and neck, and the redness around his eyes. She wrapped her body around his torso as best she could before putting her arm around his neck and holding him close. 

"I… I…." he wheezed. "I… I just wanted… I just wanted to be a good Omega." He whimpered into her hair. "I just.. I just wanted to be good… that’s all. I just wanted to do our tribe proud, and and… I failed…" His face crumpled as he hid his face in her hair.

Meg pulled away just enough to pull his face out of her hair and cup his cheeks in her hands. “You are so wrong about that. You are a good Omega. You always do what you are told. And any time they taught us something new, you were always the first to catch on. It’s not your fault that they did this. It’s not your fault, Sam. It’s not your  _ **fault.**_ " 

He shook his head and cried harder. “They were right,” he sniffled. “I’m stupid, and ugly, and filthy, and — and—”

"No no no no no. You’re none of those things." She whispered, leaning her forehead against his, moving her hands to the nape of his neck and caressed the back of his neck with her thumbs.

"What am going to do without you?" He asked in a pinched tremulous voice.

She sighed before answering. “You’re never going to find out, because I’m not leaving without you.” She whispered vehemently, leaving no room for argument.

He nodded this time, tears streaming down his face. He was tired, so tired of fighting, of losing, of hurting. He laid his head his head against her chest and closed his eyes. It had been so long since he felt hope, and now, he was so scared to be hopeful that she meant it. Maybe, just maybe, she could convince Castiel that he wasn’t worthless. It was a tiny shard of hope, he just prayed it was enough.

—-

After Crowley had thrown his chair he started throwing other things, paperweights, statuettes. When he picked up the flagon that he had just sat down Gabriel shouted at him.

"Hey! Watch it!"

He looked at the flagon and sat it back down.

"Give me that, and you too," he said grabbing the cooling flagon from his hand. "You talk to him. I’m going to try and get them to eat. You need to try and calm him down.".

Gabriel took the long way around their little make shift hiding spot, stopping at the fireplace and warming the stew a little bit over the flame before making a large enough ark around the room that they could easily see him headed their way.

Meg was the first to notice him, she nuzzled Sam, whispering something softly to him. Whatever she said had him sitting up, trying to straighten his messy messy hair, and rubbing the sleep from his eyes, and shifting away from her slightly, and leaning against the makeshift wall.

He approached slowly, with a warm smile.

"Hello, I don’t believe we’ve been properly introduced." He said as sat down with his legs crossed. "These," he said indicating the flagons, "are for you."

They looked at the flagons with both eager looks of underfed children, and reluctance. “They’re still warm, go ahead. You’ve had a long day.”

They looked at each other, and if there were ever a look between two people that could write a novel, it was the look that passed between them. 

"Master Alpha—"

"It’s Gabriel. Just Gabriel." They both winced, and he felt like a heel for even saying anything at all.

"Master Gabriel," close enough, "food, it always, comes at a cost, and it always comes from him."  She pointed to Sam.

He swung his eyes to the boy, and it took every ounce of self restraint not to fall back in horror. Gabriel had never claimed to be a psychic or a seer or mystic or any of those thing, but it was like he could see the horrors he had endured in the name of food.

_It was like he could see him walking to a room and having a naked guard sitting in a chair motion to come over, forcing him to his knees to make him hard before spearing him through without any warning. Watching the way they grinded against him while he tried to eat a simple salad. Seeing the way they would pour exotic oils down his chest a stomach, sit there, grinding against him, rubbing the oils into his skin as he tried to stomach food. There were times when they punished him for some make believe infraction, would force him to sit at their dinner table, with a guard inside him, massaging his inner thighs and groin, but not allowing him to eat any food at all. Other times they would merely sit inside him, not forcing his hips, not gyrating, just sitting inside him, a reminder of who was incharge. Those were normally the times that after the table was cleared, they would accuse him of not keeping his part of their “deal”. Then they would throw him down on the table and take him in whatever way they please, for as long as they pleased._

_The worst were the times that they made him eat when he wasn't hungry, and it wasn't meal time. He had to eat the food, or else they would deem him “ungrateful” and that only made it worse. It was once, during one of the “buyers” weeks when he disappeared, and they had overdone it. Food began to repulse him. He stopped eating all together, started losing weight the week they sent him back. They started to having to force feed him. But it was the threat that got him to eat again. “ **If you die, we’ll just have to start over with Meg.”** That was all they had had to say, as he started shoveling the food in his mouth. It didn't matter how bland and tasteless it was. They could have set a plate of glass shards in front of him, he would have eaten it._

Gabriel had to force himself to look away. He had already seen too much.

"M-master Gabriel? Are you okay?" Meg asked softly.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine… just a headache. Nothing you caused, I promise, they just happen." He offered, as he pinched the bridge of his nose. 

After the moment passed he looked at the spot right next to Sam’s head, it was safer there, and it gave the illusion that he was looking at Sam. “It’s okay, you can eat. You can both eat. There is no price to pay.” The ‘ _you've paid enough for several lifetimes’_ remained unspoken, but it was nonetheless heart felt.  _  
_

Meg looked at Sam and for a second Sam looked like he was going to reach for her hand, but at the last moment caught himself and pulled away.

Gabriel looked at Meg with a raised eyebrow. “Uh.. the trainers and guards, they don't like it when he… “

"Touch, they don't like it when you touch." The Alpha part of his brain, the part that he and his brother had been raised to tame and harness howled and clawed at it’s self-imposed cage. Affection was something that Omega’s craved, it was biological imperative, one that they had purposefully denied him. To deny such a thing, to a child no less, brought out the Alpha’s protective nature. He had to calm himself before he did anything rash.

He ran a hand through his hair and looked at the way they were sitting, just far enough that they weren't touching, but close enough that they could feel each other. 

"Neither me, nor my brother, care if you touch, in fact, we encourage it." He picked up the flagons and held them out for them both, watching, with no small amount of relief, as they leaned into one another, their fingers twining, as they brought their flagons to their mouth to sip.

 _There is so much shit to undo._ Gabriel thought, but then smiled.  _At least Castiel will know what he’s up against. I might not be able to be around this boy very often or for very long, at least until he starts to mentally heal, but I’m not gonna abandon the lot of them._

______

Crowley dove for his drawer and pulled out a revolver.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Bellowed Castiel.

"I’M DOING WHAT I SHOULD HAVE DONE AGES AGO! I’M GOING TO SHOOT THEM!" 


	5. Bought But Not Owned

(Side note. This thing doesn't tell me when i've fucked up spelling. I apologize for the horrible state of grammar and syntax and spelling ahead of time.)

"I'm going to KILL them!!"

Castiel threw himself across the desk to stop him from loading the flintlock pistol.

"You can't do that!"

"And why the bloody hell not?"

"Because, I need you to finish this transaction, dammit. And if it comes to light that the last transaction was selling those two to me, then they might void the contract, and they'll end up, right back here, with the angry survivors. Is that really what you want?"

Crowley drew back as though slapped. "Dammit." He grumbled, tossing the flintlock onto his desk.

Castiel sighed heavily, his body drooping with relief.

"Fucking hate when people make sense." He grumbled as he sat down with a huff. Leaning over he slammed the drawer with the guns shut and roughly opened the drawer with the contracts. "Do you have your payment with you?"

"Yes, of course," Castiel answered as he eased off the desk. He turned around and saw that Gabriel had gotten to move closer to the fire place and had drapped their legs and barefeet in an afghan. Meg and Sam were facing the desk, and Gabriel had moved a large heavy couch so that they would still be hidden from view. Meg was leaning against the fireplaces brick frame, one hand holding her cup of soup, the other carding her hands through Sam's hair as he rested his head against her chest. Sam alternated between leaning into her touch and sipping his soup. They both seemed to be paying Gabriel great attention, listening to his every word.

Castiel grabbed his coin bag from his satchel as Crowley drew up the contract.

"The normal fee.." Crowley muttered, gesturing to Castiel.

"Ah, yes."he said, as he upended coin bags contents on the desk before Crowley.

Crowley stopped, looking at the coins. That was enough to buy to whole untouched, virgin Omega's, but what he was getting were two skittish, wounded, damaged, and frightened Omegas, and they definitely were not virginal. He set the contract down and reached for the coins, piled them into one big mound and then proceeded to cut in half from the front and then the side.

"Wha- I don't understand? I brought enough for them both--"

"No mate, you brought enough gold for two untouched, unharmed, and healthy Omegas. Those two,"he made a face and shook his head. "They are bruised and battered, and their health is questionable at best." He pulled the smaller of the three mounds towards himself. "Think of it as a finders fee."

"Finders fee?"

"Yes, I wanted to find them a home, you found them a home... it just happens to be your home."

Castiel was humbled and grateful and a million other emotions. The coins meant very little, really, there was more where it came from, but to be offered two thirds of what he had been expecting back was awe inspiring. 

"Thank you..." he said softly.

"No, thank you. I've been ordered to sell Omegas to Alphas, both male and female, that I wouldn't have trusted with an potted plant, let alone a human life. But to know that they are going some place that they will be able to heal... that is something that will help me get over any arse reaming this might get me."

Castiel looked at him, perplexed. "You will get in trouble for this?"

"No, they can't really touch me. I've done my job the best that I can. There are too many trainers here, too many guards, too many Omegas. And the guards and the trainers keep me running around like a bloody chicken with it's head cut off. I can't keep an eye on things they way I need too. it's my bosses fault, and I plan on telling him." He picked up the contract and began finishing it. "Just as soon as I get this sale done and get you lot out of here."

"Wha-what?"

"See, normally, you'd have to knot them in this nasty little room off to the side we have. But seeing as you have two Omegas, that could be a while. And considering how many guards and trainers want Sam, and probably Meg as well, I don't think that would be such a great idea right now... if you know what I mean."

"No no, I meant what are you planning on doing?"

"Oh," Crowley stopped himself, and smiled. "I'm quitting. My boss, the man who ostensibly owns and runs this facility is about a days ride on horseback. You lot are what... about a week away by of carriage, correct?"

Castiel had to think for a moment, "Yes, that's about right." There were very specific places he wished to stop on their way, but it would be about a week before they got home.

"Well, I'm going to be your carriage guard for the first leg of your trip. Because these arses aren't liable to get the drift." His smile fell. "Oh bollocks, you do realize they have to leave her naked right?"

"WHAT?"

"It's part of the rules. They leave with what they came with; nothing."

"That- that's reprehensible."

"It's the rules. But I'll do you a favor, I'll have the clothes they are wearing now put in a picnic basket and placed in your carriage." His eyes lit up suddenly. "Even better, could you lot use a Cook and a Maid?"

Castiel looked at him in great confusion. "I suppose, yes, why?"

"One second." He got up and ran out out of the door to his office only to return with a women and teenage girl. Castiel took a moment to scent the air, Betas. 

"This is Ellen Harvelle, and her daughter Jo." He turned to Ellen suddenly, Ellen; who looked like she had been dragged away from her job looked at her boss in confusion. "Is Ash here today?"

"No, fool boy took that damned horse you gave him and ran for the hills again. I reckon he's staying at his Uncle Cole's house."

"Good, fantastic. Sent a message via Falcon that he needs to travel 3 days more and stop only once he's at the --" he looked at Castiel.

"Novak Estate. The gates of the Estate have two angels trumpeting at each other."

"Yes, look for that."

"Why are you sending my boy away?"

"Because I'm sending you lot away too."

"What? I thought you were satisfied with the vitals around that I've been serving."

"Oh I am, I'll just be more pleased when I don't have to worry about the trainers and guards coming after you and your girl."

Ellen paled, it was something she worried about, there wasn't much she could do for the Omegas, besides feed them well, and hope to the Spirits that they actually got to eat the food. But the way she had seen some of those lowlifes look at her baby girl. If they came after her, she clenched her fist.

"You're leaving?"

"Effective immediately, as soon as they are prepared and gone, I'm following them for a day before I tell my boss off and send HIM to take control of this nut house."

Jo was busy looking at Sam and Meg. She'd never gotten to actually see the Omega's up-close before,. Her momma told her to respect the Omega's, not to ogle them, they weren't here for her entertainment. Ellen usually had her clean the rooms that the Omega's weren't allowed in or  the offices. But she couldn't help looking now. There was definitely an ethereal grace about them. The way their hair shone, all glossy and smooth even when it was all tangled and knotted.

"Are we going Momma? Are we?" She asked softly.

Ellen didn't even hesitate. "I don't think we have a choice in the matter. We ain't staying where we ain't safe."

Crowley let out a sigh of relief. "Great, as my last order to you, I want you to prepare as much food as you can, into as many baskets as you can, and load them onto their carriage."

Castiel approached them, trying to ease their fears as gently as he could. "Pack whatever you is essential. I'll pay for the replacement of clothing. But if you have mementos or jewelry or valuables, I'd suggest you pack them as best you can. My carriage driver is named Bobby. He'll strap your items to the top of the carriage. And please, when you go out there, stay in the front with him, it's bound to get a little ... intense in the carriage. Bobby is a good man, he'll take good care of you both."

"Yessir, we'll get right on that. Jo!"

Jo whirled around. "Yes, momma."

"You stay here and collect the whatever it is that Mr. Crowley wants you to collect and bring it to me. I'm going to pack us up and pack all of the food I can in all the baskets. You don't dawdle now, hear?"

"Yes momma, I wouldn't dare." She said softly, before blending into the shadows of the room.

Crowley kissed Ellens hand before bidding her to leave.

"You won't regret this, I swear."

"I'm sure I won't. They seem trustworthy." Crowley led him back to the table and handed him the contract. "All three of you have to sign this contract. Them you have to put these collars on them." Crowley pulled out two bulky thick black collars, with manacles matching shackles.

"What the hell?"

"They represent their servitude and their place as---"

"Spirits help me... they actually have to wear those?"

"Until you find proper replacements, yes."

Castiel nodded, Spirits help me, they were going to stop at the first Omega supply depot they found outside of the estate and replace them. The collar looked like a yoke... maybe that was the point, he didn't care, it was barbaric, and he wouldn't not have his Omega's walking around looking like farm animals. He swallowed the bile rising his throat and took the contract and the quill over to where Gabriel, Meg and Sam sat.

They could see him coming, so he smiled congenially .

\----  
Gabriel noticed Meg shift, nudging Sam to sit up on his own. They both bowed their heads as Castiel and Crowley knelt down before them.

"M-Master Guard, M-Master Alpha." They intoned softly.

Sam cleared his throat weakly, his heart was pounding in his chest, he could barely breathe, the world felt as though it were falling away and the only thing keeping him present was the small hand covering his own. 

"Master A-Alpha, h-have you made y-your decis-sion?" he asked meekly.

"Yes, yes I have... and I have decided to buy you both."

To hear the words from one man was one thing, but to hear the words from the man, the Alpha that was going to save them from this horrible place, that was going to take them away from this pain and show them a different way... it was a whole other thing to hear the words from his lips, and if it hadn't been for Megs fingernails digging into his hand... Sam was pretty sure he would have fell over dead at hearing his hopes and dreams come true.

 

 


	6. the World was but a Blur

The world became a blur of movement and muffled voices. Master Guard was speaking to Master Castiel, his Master. His Master. His Master. Thier Master.  ** _Their Master._**

It was making him dizzy to think about.

Master Guard was talking again, but his words were muffled by the pounding of his own heart, the buzzing euphoria of  _ **freeeeedom.**_

It mattered not that he was being sold, it mattered not that he knew nothing of this man asides of his candor and his kind eyes. It mattered not if he took them away to some fetid hovel and forced them to live in a cage of their own squaller. It mattered not if he made him dance for him everyday and night on a large metal pole. It mattered not if he bred him until he bled and then demanded more. It mattered not if his appetites were insatiable and he were forced to spend the rest of his days learning new positions and suffering new insults and wounds. It mattered not if he was some voyer that wanted only to see his Omega's rut, touch and feeling and smirking as they rutted for his pleasure. He would do what he must not to hurt Meg, Meg was his precious person, the light at the end of the tunnel, but if it were Master's will, then it would be done.  

It mattered not. It mattered not. It mattered not.

Why did it not matter?

Because he had been told in every way, in every manner, every day for as long as he could remember,  **that this would never happen.** They had told him over and over again that he had no worth, that he was merely a walking hole to fuck. But this, this proved them wrong. A strong Alpha was purchasing them both... it was more than he could have ever dreamt, or prayed, or wished for.

It was all a blur. Master Guard had them stand and undress. Meg first, and then himself. Meg, he thought, had nothing to be ashamed of, her scars were far fewer than his own. He wanted to curl into himself as the skirt came off and the shirt was untied and pulled off his shoulders.

Even though everything felt far away he could hear the sharp exclamations from the Alpha's. Meg shifted her body to stand in front of him, and he curled into himself, trying to hide his shame behind his long hair.

\---

Gabriel gasped out loud, his hand flying to cover his mouth. 

Castiel cursed under his breath.

"First of all," he said slowly, trying to control his anger. "I want that  _ **thing**_ off of his prick."

"Can't do that... not yet."

Castiel wiped his hand down his face, trying to keep his composure.

"Oh C'MON! Look at it! That CANNOT be comfortable! The papers about to be signed, just take that contraption off his COCK!" Gabriel exclaimed in exasperation.

"You're aren't wrong. A boy that size in a contraption that small... it's not comfortable, that's for damned sure." He said conversationally as he neatly folded the clothing and piled them on the table. "There's so much blood and come and pissed built up inside of him... it's gonna make a right mess." He turned suddenly. "That reminds me, Mizz Jo?"

Jo came out of the shadows looking shaken, face ashen, and trembling. "Y-yessir?"

"Are you alright dear?"

She shook her head sharply, trying to clear her head, she knew that some of the guards were creepy, and she knew her mother didn't want her being friendly with the trainers, but she had never known why... but now that she knew... she wanted to hug her Momma. She wanted to hug her momma so hard.

Crowleys words registered in her brain and she shook her head sharply. "No.. I mean yes.. I mean.. I mean..."

"It's okay dear, it's perfectly fine to be a little unnerved right now. Okay?" She nodded, trying not to look at the boy and the girl that seemed so normal five minutes ago... but the scars... all those scars. "Good, good. I need to you go into the bathing room right over there, yes, and I want you to grab the two biggest fluffiest bath sheets that you see, and then I want you grab a medium sized one as well. I want you to make sure that the big sheets are nicely folded and as small as you can get it, and stack them on top of one another. And then you are going to fold the smaller towel and place it onto of the other two. And then when you come out, and you're going to take this stack of clothing, and you are going to put them  ** _underneath_  **the towels. Got that part? It's very important."

"Clothes underneath the towels, got it."

"Good, then I want you to take that stack to your mum, and tell her that Mr. Crowley said to put this underneath the food in the picnic basket that she's going to put inside the carriage and to make it very easily assessable."

"Okay."

"Now repeat it back to me." As she repeated the instructions back to him he wrote a short note a scrap of paper and slipped it in the breast pocket of the layered robe she wore.

"Good good, fantastic. That's exactly what I want you to do. Now, hop to it."

She scurried to the bathing room, trying to avert her eyes from the Omegas as discreetly as she could.

Gabriel and Castiel looked at him as though he were mad.

"You think either of these two can understand a word we're saying right now?"

The brothers shared a dubious look. "Are you saying they can't?" Gabriel asked.

Crowley shook his head. "Look at them. They are in a complete panic. This is self preservation. They might be able to hear our voices faintly, but we could be doing a folk dance and talking dirty to one another and they wouldn't be able to tell."

Just as Castiel was about to approach the Omegas Jo walked through, she gathered the clothing, put it under the folded towels and made to walk out of the room. But Gabriel stepped in front of her, pulled the note out of her pocket, smirked, and then returned the note. "Sorry, just making sure I'm not being doublecrossed." He explained, she nodded and left the room.

"What's so funny?"

Gabriel just smirked. "Nothing. Just nothing."

(for the note go to Castielcampbell.tumblr.com/tagged/bought-but-not-owned (or my-fic) which ever is easier for you.)

((((NOW FOR THE REST OF THE CHAPTER))))

Castiel merely shook his head. "Why won't you take that thing off of him?" He asked, trying still to keep calm.

"Because, you're going to put on a bit of show for those nosy guards."

Castiel's face grew red with fury, he was not going to put on  _ **any**_ such show for those horrible guards. Just as he was working up a full head of steam to knock some sense into Crowleys head Gabriel reached out his hand and set it against his chest. 

"Let him explain first, punch second."

Crowley gave Gabriel a warm appreciative smile. "Thank you, friend."

"Explain first, before I let my brothers righteous fury take over."

Crowley chuckled. "See, the guards, they want him to hurt, that much I have gleaned in my years here. There is only so much I could do without looking like the abolitionist I am at heart."

The brothers quirked their eyebrows at each other and then him.

"Wait, so you're an abolitionist, but you actively sell Omega's to the highest bidder."

"I choose to apply my abolitionist tendencies on a case to case basis. There have been Alpha's, men and women alike, who've I've turnt away without a second glance. Alas, there have been purchases that were forged by my boss and had no choice let slide."

"And what, pray tell, is this show you are talking about?"

"Ah, as you leave, they are going to be watching. And, as I mentioned, they want the boy to hurt. So, when you take him out to your carriage you are going to sit him so that he is facing the side window. Then, you're going to, very subtly, as that they don't notice, drape the smaller of the towels across his lap. Then you are going to take out of pair of leather shears." Both brothers drew back in horror. "And cut that contraption off. Doing so is going to release a lot of pent up come, piss, and blood. Also, it's going to hurt."

"Do they not realize that that can KILL him!?" Castiel demanded.

"Of course they do, which is why they beat the snot out of him, and let him take a three second piss every couple of days, to take the pressure off.'

"And you allow that because?" Gabriel growled.

"Because, believe it or not there are Alpha's that wish to control even their Omega's bodily function." They both looked away in disgust. "You two are actually the exception to the rule, you do realize that, don't you? I've met more domineering, aggressive, controlling, and just all all around unpleasant Alpha's than I have people like you."

Castiel swallowed hard. "We're beginning to see that."

"Good. So, the guards get to see him writhing in pain. At which point, Gabriel, you'll close the curtain for privacy. Because Castiel is going to coax him through it, allowing Meg to comfort him, whilst you milk his cock with you hand; all while reassuring him that you are not angry, of course."

"Of course."

"And the towel?"

"Roll it up, put it in a box with the cut off contraption, and I; as I'll be on horseback right behind you, will take it from you as you and your lot get the hell out of Dodge while the getting is good. Any questions?"

"Yes... can we calm them down now?"

\--------

sorry about not finishing this before i went to bed. i was just really tired and i can't write for crap when i'm tired.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not 100% satisfied with this chapter, but it'll do.

Crowley watched with great intrigue as Castiel coaxed Meg from her shell and attempted to calm her down.

"H-his scars... h-he... he's sorry, h-he didn't... please don't be angry with him.... please..." her voice was airy, her breathing shallow and panicked.

Castiel wasn't touching her, he merely allowed her to lean against him, desperately clutch at the deep v-neck of his robe as she pleaded her case.

"Ssssh, it's okay, it's okay, we were merely taken aback." He cooed as she practically draped her naked chest against him.

"He is good, can be so good... they they... please don't be angry... please don't be angry with him..." she stammered breathlessly.

Slowly, Castiel raised his hands to her arms and gently, delicately caressed her forearms. "Sssh, I am not angry, I am not angry at either of you." He cooed gently.

His words seemed to sink in as she collapsed weakly against his chest. He put his arms around her and thought nothing of the embrace until her lips were kissing his chest, slowly making their way to his peck. He bit his lip, her lips felt soft and the sensation was nice, but this was neither the time nor the place.

"Sh, shh, you.. you don't have to do that. Shhh." He cooed softly, caressing her curly hair behind her ear.

Meg pulled away, looking down, as though ashamed. "I.. I tho... Master trainer sai--"

"There is much that you have been taught that may be true for others, but not true for all." He whispered as he pulled her away just a little bit, putting his hands on either side of her long pale neck, his calms cupping the back of her head, with his thumbs caressing her cheek. She involuntarily leaned into his touch, her lips caressing the pad his thumb as tears welled up in here eyes. He'd be lying to say he wasn't slightly turned on by the display, but he also knew it was a learned response, though the desire for affection seemed sincere.

"Sssh, it's okay, it's okay. I'm not cross with either of you. I only wish for you to help calm him so that we might complete the contract and be on our way." He intoned softly, his thumbs still caressing her porcelain skin.

Her forehead drew together, and she looked up, at his chin, not meeting his eyes. "N-no knot?" She asked tremulously.

He shook his head. "No, not quite yet. I want us to be far far from here before knotting takes place." He could feel her whole body relax at his words, that worried him. Did that mean she was afraid of him? Afraid of being knotted?

She breathed the softest "Thank you" against his skin as she kissed his palm before stepping out of his grasp and turning to Sam.

He pulled himself together and followed her to Sam, but wisely stayed a few feet away. The boy was trembling head to toe, eyes cast down, shoulders for hunched forward as though he were trying to make a smaller target. It ripped at his heart to see such fear there. Meg approached him cautiously, movements slow, fingertips grazing up his arm as she cooed softly next to his ear. Sam seemed to melt into he non-embrace, resting his weary forehead on her shoulder in exhaustion. He couldn't hear their words but whatever she was saying was having the desired effect. The mists of panic seemed to recede from his mind, he turned his head and looked at her and started nodding into her shoulder. She spoke again and when he nodded again her hands went from caressing his forearms to resting her hands on his hips. 

Castiel could not help but do a double take. Dear Sweet Spirits, his hips, his sides, his arms, his legs, ... he didn't want to even think about his back or the back of his legs. The bruises intermingling with the scars, the scabs crisscrossing the older wounds. He wiped his hand down his face and tried to reign in his ire. There was nothing he could do for it now other than treat the wounds, have Garth prepare some tonics and creams to help lighten the scar tissue, and prevent any more from ever forming. But the bruises, Spirits, they were everywhere. Some of them were darker than other, some were yellow, faded, others were dark purple, and others still were brown, and looked tender. But his hips, they made his stomach roil and throat clench, as his hips hard the darkest bruising of all, and even from where he stood he could see fingernail indentions. 

He swallowed hard against bile as she ever so gently helped him lower himself to the floor, wincing when Sam cringed as he sat down. Meg, his ever present defender, or at least that was what she was becoming in his mind, settled down between his legs. Sam, as though it were the most natural thing the world, leaned against her like a pillar of support.

They allowed them to settle, Sam leaning against her, running his fingertips up and down her leg; it was a self soothing absentminded action if he had ever seen one. Then and only then did the other three men approach the coffee table.

\---

"H-he said he's not angry?" He whispered frantically into her shoulder.

"Yes, he's not even a little mad." She whispered back softly.

"Y-you promise?" He whimpered as the three men sat on the floor across them with only the coffee table separating them.

"I promise."

He gave a small whimper of uncertainty as the men settled themselves and Crowley brought out an ink well and quill. 

As important as all the trappings were, Castiel could not help but hold this particular part of the 'ceremony' in a great deal of contempt. Essentially, the Omega's signed over their free will 'of their own volition' for 'their own good' to the purchaser/Alpha. Thus, by 'giving themselves over' to the Alpha making the Alpha their Master, conceding that they as Omega's were inherently ill equipped to take care of themselves. It was repugnant, because a large percentage of Alpha's took that as their license to do as they saw fit. This often meant stripping the Omega of everything from their names to their dignity, whoring them out for extra gold, beating them, scarring them for life, and then when they did become pregnant, making their life so hard that they often times miscarried... which angered the Alpha, which perpetuated a cycle.

It was one of the more infuriating aspect of the whole culture that made him boil, but for now, he would endure it. For these two Omega's, he'd make himself a part of the system he loathed.

Crowley droned on and on, but he could barely hear him as he concentrated on Meg and Sam. It was difficult to fathom how other Alpha's didn't feel this need, this inexplicable urge to protect any and every Omega they saw. It was gut wrenching how badly he wanted to corral the trainers and the guards and push them off a very high cliff. And not just as vengeance for Sam and Meg, but for all those that came before the, and all those that would come after.

He looked over and everyone was looking at him.

"Mate, you're growling." 

 _Shit._ "Apologies. It was unintentional."

Both Crowley and Gabriel looked unconvinced, neither Omega looked the least bit like it weren't something they dealt with all the time.

"Alright then, moving past the boring legalities... yadda yadda, servitude, yadda yadda, purchase, yadda yadda.... nothing you've both haven't heard a--" he trailed off looking at Sam. "Oh shit."

"What?" Gabriel said softly.

"Mate, Sam, you have had this read to you before, haven't you? I mean, it's something that they are supposed to teach you in classes--" 

Sam shook his head sadly. "Didn't never go to those classes... 'm too stupid for them anyways." He whispered softly, trying valiantly to hide behind Meg.

"Don't say that. You can't believe everything they say to you." Meg whispered vehemently, as she still his fingers with her own to hold his hand and squeeze it.

Sam just rested his head against her shoulder blade and heaved a heavy sigh.

Crowley shook his head slowly. "I had no bloody idea, I swear. I'll just read it through for you real quick. If'n  you don't understand something, you ask okay?"

Even Crowley knew that there wasn't anything he could say that could get Sam to ask questions.

Castiel watched them both as Crowley spoke. Meg, since she had known him since they were but children, could tell when he was confused and softly explained to him what the words meant. It made him all the more glad that he was allowed to purchase both, even though buying human beings left a bad taste in his mouth. But that was besides the point right now. He had bigger concerns to deal with.

 Like, for example, getting off the property with his head intact. 

\----

By the time Crowley had read the entire damned contract the sun was starting to fade and Sam was leaning against Meg heavily with heavy lidded eyes. Even Meg seemed a little listless, clearing her throat and licking her lips every once in a while. He wondered if they were thirsty, when was the last time they ate, was it a meal or a mere pittance?

"Ah there, and now for the moment of truth." Crowley slid the contract over to Castiel. "You have to ask them to sign it."

Castiel smiled as he slid the quill, inkwell and contract in front of Sam. "Would you sign this contract?" He asked softly.

"N-no." Sam whispered, looking as white as the parchment, clutching his right hand to his chest. "I-I... I can't..."

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

Ellen was frantically packing dishes and preserves and meats and savories and anything else that she could steal from these dirt bags when there was a tentative knock at her ranch style back door. (For those who don't know what that mean,  the top part swings independently from the bottom.) Ellen let out a small yelp of surprise, her hand going to her heart.

"My apologies, I wasn't meaning to make ya jump like that." Came the voice of an older man, Beta by the looks of him, ginger hair cropped short and brushed to the side, modest robes with a higher cut, but fashionable stiff collar, all in a pleasant indigo. His face was warm and inviting, and his expression of remorse looked genuine enough.

"No no, my apologies. I don't normally startle that easy... just got a lot on my mind." She smiled at him. "Is there something I can help you with?"

"Well, I reckon I was gonna ask if you could spare a flagon of water, but from the looks of it, you've got your hands plum full." He shook his head and began to walk away.

"No wait!" She called out. "Are you-- do you work with Lord Castiel?"

He turned around slowly. "Yes, I'm his carriage driver, Bobby, why do you ask?"

"Well, because I'm his new cook, Ellen."

His eyes widened.  "I-I wasn't aware he was looking for one." He muttered under his breath.

"Well, to be fair, I don't think he really was. See, the Master Guard of this facility, Crowley, is vacating his position post haste... right after this last deal."

"Cas found himself an agreeable Academy... but why's the Master Guard vacatin'?"

Ellen winced. "I'm not entirely sure of the details, but I do know this, I've been here for as long as he's been here, and I reckon he's been protecting me and my kids this entire time. The least I can is take a heavy handed hint and get the hell out of Dodge whilst the gettin's good. And if in getting out of Dodge, me and mine find a home that's actually sane and not filled with crazed power hungry megalomaniacs, then I reckon I can give it a try."

He smiled warmly, leaning against the opened doors sill.  

"So, what's all this??"

"Oh, I'm just, ya know, robbing them blind."

He snorted so loud he had to cover it with a fake cough. "What?"

"Well, Crowley said to pack everything we might need foodwise. I've got fruits, vegetables, soups, stews, salads, savories, meat, and sweets."

Bobby looked around impressed, but yet perplexed. "Yan't leavin' nuthin fer the Omegas?"

"Pfft," she laughed. "That's all I'm leaving. These assholes think I'm stupid. I make good meals for them Omega's and think I don't notice their expanding waistlines."

Bobby chuckled at that. "Lemme guess, Beta's."

"The lot of 'em." She snorted. 

"They give us a bad fucking name, you know?"

"Believeyoume. I know all too well."

Bobby liked this women, he's was kinda excited to get to know her and her rugrats.

"Welp, why don't you tell me what you need took out to the carriage and I'll lug it out there fer ya."

Ellen smiled widely at you. "Why thank you kindly, and in return, I'll get you that flagon of water."

They worked in tandem for a long time, Bobby fetching the baskets, the one trunk and two bags that she already had had packed, "I have my reasons, and I might just tell you one day." Then one by one he carried out the baskets, mindful that some were warm and others needed careful handling.

Between baskets he sat down, trying to get to know his new co-worker. Ellen had the same idea and they laughed when they talked over each other by accident.

"Sooo, I've met your Master--"

"He ain't my Master. He's my boss. I call him Cas, and by the end of the day, so will you." He cut her off indignantly. "My apologies. The whole 'Master' thing is a bit touchy for me."

"Accepted, as I was asking, what's this Cas like?"

 Bobby sat down on the bench and sighed. "He's a good man, honorable, a little odd, but when you've been around as long as I have, you can appreciate the eccentricities of a couple of Alpha's that aren't deranged assholes. I've know Gabe and Cas since they was pups. Hell, for a bit there I practically raised them for a bit." He shrugged. "I reckon that's part of the reason they are the way they are."

 "How you figure?"

"Well, I took them in a raised them for a spell when their Alpha mother passed; tragic stuff really. Gabriel is actually older than Castiel. Gabriel's Omega parent didn't fair so well after a rather long labor. She lingered for a couple of years, just long enough to give Gabriel some kind of frightening memories really, before she slipped 'beyond the veil'. When his Alpha Mother found another Omega they thought that they would be set for life. Then he got pregnant, had Castiel, and everything was fine... for about 5-6 years. God's Gabriel couldn't have been more than 8 or 10 years old when it happened. It just happened one day; Gabriel and Cas wanted her to read to them, she had a headache and begged off for a nap. Three hours later they couldn't get her to wake up." He shook himself a little. "God's, I can still hear him screaming. I must have been a mile or two away, but I could still hear that scream ' _ **Momma! Moooomma! Story time! MOOMMMA YOU PROMISED! MOOOOOMMMMAA! MOOOOOMMMAA!'**_  I can still remember running to the house and bounding up those stairs and having to pry his little hands from her cold body. Holding onto one and trying to gather Castiel in the other. His screams... he just couldn't stop screaming" He shivered again.

"Their Omega father couldn't bear hearing them cry for her, the loss almost consumed him, and those boys missed their momma something fierce. Being a Beta I've got more rights than the average Omega, and their Alpha didn't have a last will and testament, and you know that goes..."

Ellen winced. "Never well."

"Yeah, the vultures descended before the grave was even cold, tried to take custody of the whole lot of em, the Omega, the kids, the estate, not to mention the fortune..." he shook his head sadly. "Their poppa may have been going through hell emotionally, but at least he kept his wits about him. The first thing he did was send them off to me to hide while he tried fending them off."

Ellen made a face. "That never turns out well."

"Yeah, and it almost went down like it too. Men in expensive robes showed up at my door demanding I hand em over, they were cowering in my wardrobe, fearing for their lives, when a man on horseback in preachers robes strode up and produced documents that named him as executor of their Alpha's estate, as Alpha of their family and sole 'Master' of their Omega."

"Talk about their knight in shining armor..."

"Yeah, and he turned out to be a good man too. Brought them back home, hired me on as their carriage driver and stable hand. 'Best lie I've ever told', he said once I got settled. The papers were actually a contract he had wrote up to buy a horse from their Alpha, but apparently they just saw the word 'Master' and 'ownership' and thought it was legit." Bobby shrugged. "But it worked those, they never did come back."

Her jaw dropped. "I reckon you all really lucky."

"Oh, and we knew it too. The boys were changed after that though. They still loved to joke and play and be little boys but... it was like they had grown up a little, they started noticing  things. It was like their eyes were opened, but way ahead of time. They became aware of the fact that they were Alpha's that they had some inherent privilege that they never asked for." He turned towards her. "One day, me and the preacher were shooting the breeze, brushing some of the horses and Cas come up, and plum out of nowhere asked the Preacher to take it away from him, to take away the thing that made him Alpha."

Ellen winced. "That must have been rough to hear."

"Horrifying. And when Preacher told him that he couldn't do it, he begged and begged and then Gabe walked up and he begged too. 'I don't wanna own nobody. I don't wanna make no one eskeert.' he sobbed. It plum ripped my heart out. We had to explain to them that they didn't have to scare people, and that ownin' people might not be good, but that didn't mean that they had to be mean to em." He shook his head sadly. "The three of us didn't have a clue of what to do with em. They didn't  _ **want**_ to be Alpha's. So Preacher and me started helping them meditate. How to deal with anger without resorting to using the command imperative tone that Alpha's are known to abuse. How to treat people like people no matter what they are."

Ellen gave a nod. "Sounds like they come out perfect."

Bobby huffed out a laugh. "Oh no, please don't let them hear you say that. They are both deeply flawed people, like most everyone in the world, and they themselves could go on and on about how awful they can be. Castiel can be impulsive, impetuous, head strong and hard headed as the best of em. Gabriel can be impulsive and is prone to bouts of melancholy the likes you would not believe, especially since their Omega Poppa passed." He shook his head. "Don't get me wrong, I wouldn't have them boys any other way, after everything they've done for me, protected me from, and the shit they've helped me through.... but those boys definitely ain't perfect."

Ellen nodded. "At least they know they aren't perfect, cause you know it's the ones that claim to be perfect that have the most skeletons in the closet."

Bobby couldn't help but agree wholeheartedly. He looked over at the table and noticed that there were only three baskets left. "D'ya want me to take the rest out?"

Ellen bit her lip. "Leave the one with the food stuffs that's going on the inside of the carriage, I'm waiting on my youngest to bring me something that I'm probably gonna need to slip into that one."

Bobby nodded, not quite understanding, but accepting nonetheless. As he grabbed the two other baskets and walked out the door Jo walked through the entrance to her mother's kitchen numbly.

"Oh, good Jo, could you--" she trailed off as she saw that Jo was holding a stack of what looked like clothing and towels. "What do you have there?"

Jo managed to swallow over the knot in her throat to answer. "Umm.. these are... Spirits, what did he say?" Her voice trembled as she slowed her walked towards her Ellen.

Ellen turned around slowly, Jo was pale a sheet and sounded so young. "What happened?" She pulled Jo down onto the bench by the preparation table.

"Huh? Oh..." she closed her eyes, trying desperately to remember what she was supposed to tell her mother. 

"Oh, um.. these ... these need to go in a basket that'll go in the ... um... carriage.  And ... um... they need.. to be stacked in there, just like this..." her voice cracked as she patted the small towel on top.

Ellen put her hand on top of her daughters and squeezed it. "What's got you shook baby girl?" She asked as her free hand rubbed her arm.

Jo's eyes were absently wandering around the room as though she hadn't heard her mothers voice.

"Baby girl? What's wrong?"

Jo looked at her absently. "Huh? Oh... " she looked away. "Master Guard ... forgot I was in the room," her voice quivered softly as she brought her arms around herself to hug herself. "And he ... he undressed the Omega's." Ellen covered her mouth with her hand. "And they... they..." she shook her head and chuckled softly, her voice sounded strained younger than her actual years. "They were still so  _beautiful_   **...** but they... the scars," she rubbed her own forearms for warmth. "And the boy... he was ... he was so ashamed of himself, of the bruises and the scarring and.. " her voice cracked, "it  was so terrible.. and the girl, she.... her... there weren't as many on her," her voice quivered. "and... she... she just stood there, she stood in front of him... like she was going to  _ **protect**_ him..." she trailed off as her mother pulled her into her arms and held her close as she began to sob.

"Ssssh, it's okay baby doll. it's okay... just let it all out.... momma's got you now..." she cooed as she rocked her back and forth. As she rocked her she hear back and forth she heard the crumpling of parchment. She pulled away just enough to grab the parchment from her daughters robes, unfold the note and read it as she rubbed her daughters back " _Dear Ms. Ellen, I may have inadvertently traumatized Jo--"_ she rolled her eyes at the rest of the note. 

"Hold on baby, Momma's gonna get you something to put you right to right to sleep. Just gonna pull away for a sec--" she pulled away and gently guided Jo so that he head was resting on the table before getting up to fetch Crowley's good whiskey. She could feel Jo's eyes following her as she climbed on a chair and retrieved the decanter. As she grabbed three tumblers there was a soft knock at the door. Bobby was back.

"Perfect timing," she waved him in, but beckoned him to slow his approach.

"And who is this?" He asked as he walked towards the table cautiously. He knew a panic attack when he saw one, he had helped raise two traumatized Alpha's. The first month or so after their Alpha died Gabriel and Castiel had taken turns sleeping UNDER either his or their Omega's beds so that they wouldn't die too. Flawed logic, yes, but they were children, and Gabriel could vaguely remember finding his own Omega Mother cold and unresponsive after leaving her alone for a second or two. They had been so spooked that just about anything made them jump out of their skin. It had taken months and months of cuddles and tentative touches and moving slowly and not startling them for either boy to open up and really start living again.

"That's my girl Jo, she's gonna be joining us." Ellen said as she sat down the three tumblers. 

"And this?"

"Crowley fucked up and authorized giving my daughter a couple of shots of the good shit."

He motioned to the other two glasses. "Annnd?"

"Sharing is caring?" she offered with a smile.

He contemplated the bottle for a second or two. "Just half the normal serving, please. I'm going to be driving and I really don't want to get ourselves killed or worse wounded and stranded at these peoples mercy."

Ellen thought about it. "Good point, more for me." She poured the first tumbler twice as full as she would have done for herself and pushed it in front of Jo. "Drink up, nice and slow. You'll be asleep in no time."

Jo sat up slowly, "just don't forget to put that stuff in the basket momma. It sounded important."

"I'll do that right now, sweets." She smiled as picked up the clothes and towels and put them on the bottom of the basket, placed the food on top but made the rest easily accessible. 

Jo pulled the basket over and tugged on the little towel to make sure it would could out easily without disturbing the food on top. She nodded when it came out and went back in a couple of times without the food falling before turning her attention to the tumbler on the table. She glanced at Ellen as she picked up the glass.

"Just drink up baby doll." She instructed softly, watching as Jo took a small sip.

"It burns momma." 

Ellen rubbed her back, "Just drink it all down and you'll be out like a light."

Sleep, maybe she could stop thinking about the Omega's then. With that thought she drained the glass, ignoring the fiery sensation that exploded down her throat as she chugged it.

Both of the adult watched with expressions equal parts horror and awe as she slammed the tumbler on the table.

Ellen chugged hers, but as she slammed her tumblr she made a sour face. "Woah, that is  _ **strong.**_ " Bobby drank his and agreed, this guy Crowley really did have the good stuff. 

They both watched as the effects of the alcohol were almost instant. Bobby stood and walked over to her. 

"Would the young lady like a lift to your chariot m'lady?"

Her cheeks were flushed red, her eyes glassy, she was almost already asleep. "Yes please!" She held out her arms to be picked up like a child would.

Bobby couldn't help but chuckle as he picked her up and she wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her nose in the crook of his neck.

She inhaled his scent deeply. "You dun smell like daddy, no one do." She muttered as though to herself. But he head Ellen gasp behind him, her face going white as chalk.

"Ah, prolly just my cologne today." He covered quickly. Jo shrugged, burrowing deeper into his embrace. "Can you get that last basket?" He ask softly, as she started to snore in his ear.

Ellen shook herself, he could tell there was a story there, he wasn't going to push her, everyone had their secret. "Yeah, I'm gonna grab some knives, just in case they do try something hinky. And blankets."

"Blankets?"

"Me and Jo are going to be your co-drivers." 

Bobby couldn't help but chuckle. _This might be the most interesting ride I've ever given,_ he thought to himself as she picked up the basket, the scotch, and slipped a couple of bigger-than-they-oughta-be butcher knives into her apron pockets before following him out the door.

As they crossed the driveway to the carriage he looked over his shoulder and noticed that guards were pointing to them. He tugged Ellen a little closer. "You get that basket settled in the back, I'm going to pull the carriage around front. I don't like the way the guards are eyeing up my ride."

Ellen nodded and got into the carriage, rearranging it so that the it was discretely hidden off to the side. Whatever they were doing, she hoped to the spirits it worked.

======

DON't HURT ME!!  
Next chapter will get back to them. I just had to set this up.

Please leave a comment or somethng so I know people are still reading :3


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and we're back. much angst, a little gun play (it's crowley, he's not fucking saint.) and a wee bit o'magic.

Sam had backed himself against the wall of the room. Not even Meg could get through to him.

"N-no. N-n-n-no." He kept muttering, shaking his head and clutching his right hand to his chest desperately. "No no no no no no."

"It's okay, Sam. I'm not going to let them hurt you. It's alright. I'm right here." Meg cooed in her most soothing voice, but it didn't seem to penetrate whatever memory that he was stuck in. She reached out and cupped his cheek with her hand he leaned into it, bringing his left hand away from his right, placing his left hand over her and and leaning into the sweet, sweet affection that she offered so freely.

Meg turned her head to look at the three men standing a few feet behind her and shook her head. "I-I don't know what to do... this... he's... I don't know... this is different."

They nodded, but neither man was paying attention to her words, as they had their head cocked to the side, looking at his right hand as it clutched at his own shoulder.

"The bones." Castiel whispered. "The bones on his hand."

"Yes, I noticed it too." Gabriel intoned. "They aren't right."

"You think..."

Gabriel pushed up the sleeves of his robes. "Well, there's only one to --"

Castiel put a restraining arm across his chest. "Brother--" 

Gabriel looked at him skeptically.

"Gabriel, don't think I can't see what you have already done once today etched upon your face."

Gabriel looked away. "That was an accident, and what I saw shall remain private until he wishes otherwise. But this, this, if I can help, if I can heal him, then it will be worth it."

Castiel did not drop his arm. "Do not overtax yourself, brother. I may yet need to you fight."

"Oh brother, if there is one thing that I am always up for, it's a fight." His words were sharp and clipped, as though he were bearing his teeth. Castiel lowered his arms reluctantly, trusting his brother judgement of his own limits.

He and Crowley watched as he knelt beside Meg and Sam, and politely asked if he could intervene. She looked at him foreignly, as though she awaited a quick backhand for not leaving Sam's side the moment he appeared. Instead Gabriel slid his hand under her and cupped his cheek gently.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry." He whimpered. "Just wanna be a good boy. J-Just wanna be a good boy." He sobbed hopelessly.

Meg pulled her hand away but put her hand forearm and started to caress it gently.

"Ssshh, it's okay, it's okay. You are a good boy." He cooed, caressing his cheek with his thumb and subtly lifting his chin.Gabriel licked his lips and used that Spirits forsaken tone he loathed so much. " _ **Look into my eyes."**_ His voice seemed to vibrate, booming even though he was whispering. Meg gasped, looking away, instinctively knowing that the command was not for her.

Sam's eyes snapped open and looked up sharply, unable to disobey a command imperative. 

When Gabriel gasped Castiel nearly intervened. As much as he wanted to help this boy, he would not risk his brothers mind for it. But Crowley put a restraining hand on his shoulder. "You have to let him try, mate. Please."

Just as he nodded Gabriel started speaking, softly, as though from far away.

_\---_

_This was different, worse almost, he was there, standing inside the memories._

_"They are in a room. A class by the looks of it. All Omegas. They are learning to read and write enough to please their potential 'Masters'. " He sniffed disdainfully. He walked around, appraising the tables. "They are nothing but kids, can't be more than 8-10 years old. They are all wearing plain grey dressing robes, and are wearing the most peculiar necklaces_ _." He spotted Sam and Meg, sitting together, looking lost and lonely in a room full of people.i_

_"Sam and Meg are sitting together." He looked over their shoulder. "Ha, they are writing their names. And Spirits, they calligraphy--" Each Omega writes their name differently. Since the beginning of time Omega's have had a special way of signing things. From the moment they pick up a quill and are taught to write their names become special, almost a story in and of itself. "Meg and Sam have both filled pages upon pages of parchment with their names. They are both proud of their work..." The Beta teacher approached and rapped Sam's knuckles again and again and again, without explanation. When the Beta walked away Meg moved to blow on the reddened knuckles the Beta came back and slapped her so hard that she fell the ground._

_"They punished him for -- no reason. I'm standing here and they did nothing to warrant it! And when Meg.. Oh no you don't!" The Beta was screaming at Sam now, Sam could only look at the table, hands in his lap and take it. The Beta starts gesturing to the parchment with their signature and Gabriel reached out and with a little more magic than what he had intended on using, grabbed one of the papers with both Sam and Meg's signatures on it and slipped it into his robes._

_Just as he patted the paper in its new hiding place the Beta grabbed all of the parchments they had worked so hard on and threw them into the fireplace._

_"They destroyed it. They destroyed all that work." Meg burst into tears, another Beta dragged her out as the first Beta cleared the room._

_"Oh no. Not liking this. Why... don't you dare!"_

_The blows did not stop, not even with his tiny pleas for mercy. "He just threw Sam across the ROOM!"  And he had, and Sam laid there, not knowing what to do._

_The Beta was screaming abuse of insolence, incompetence, worthlessness and more. How he'll never find a Master, how his only worth is that of a whore. He yanked Sam off the floor, pulled him over to his desk, and put his right hand in the middle of the desk as he rifled through the drawer._

_"No... you... you can't... Holy Hells, he just used a hammer on his HAND!" He screamed, knowing that intervening would be beyond his meager abilities._

_He watched the flash forwards of it happening again and again._

_He saw the day that they first threatened to hurt Meg. The day they took Meg and Sam's necklaces; an act that devastates both. They hold the necklaces, Sam's a medallion that bore what looked to be his Tribes crest, two snakes forming a complicated celtic knot (Think the pendant from the neverending story.), Meg's a long elegant full finger ring with a long flawless stone of jade in the center on a long silver chain, they are held over a fire to get Sam to do as they say. They never see their precious jewelry again._

_He kept hearing a faint noise through all the memories, Sam beaten, degraded, abused, hurt, touched in inappropriate ways. There was always a muffled sound that he couldn't quite put his finger on... until the day, a couple years later, that Sam sees them... draped across a guards neck as though that is where the belonged. The noise becomes deafening. He turns around to see the source, and the it makes much more sense now. **It's Meg.**_

_She's seen everything, been there through everything, a silent captive in the horror show, screaming begging, trying to fight, only to be slapped or groped. It's not until he turns around that he truly understand her horror. The man is undressing, and Sam is already fully exposed._

_"NO!"  
_

_He ran up to Sam, grabbed him by the chin and in a command imperative voice said. " **It's okay. You can look away now."**_

_\--_

It felt a lot like coming up for air. His body felt light, too light, like it were about to drift away. 

"I just wanna be a good boy. I just wanna be a good boy." He sounded so young when he said it.

"It's okay," he whispered, as he pulled his hand from his face and pulled Meg closer to his side, guiding her to hold him, draping her arm over his shoulder and bringing one of her hands to rest over his speeding heart. "It's okay." He cooed as he slipped his and under his right hand. "You are a good boy, and it's going to be okay."

Sam closed his eyes and turned his head as Gabriel manipulated and fondled his mangled hand. Meg nuzzled his cheek and brought his good hand to her lips. 

"You were there..." he whispered hoarsely. "You were always there."

"I couldn't... I couldn't stop them... but I wanted... I didn't want you too feel alone." Her voice cracked a little as she spoke.

His throat was too tight with emotion to speak, the words to describe his feeling were just out of his reach; so he did the only thing he could think to do and leaned his forehead against hers and nuzzled her cheek. But he needn't have worried, for she ran her fingers through his silken hair and nuzzled closer.

"I'm here, Sam." She whispered, her voice husky with emotions that she had no name for. "I'm here."

\---

 As Sam and Meg cooed to one another Gabriel tried to blink away the blurriness he was experiencing as he took Sam's mangled hand and placed his palm against his palm. 

"Crowley?" He called out weakly, feeling Castiel sit behind him, pressing up against him. 

"Relax, Gabriel, you have overtaxed yourself. Lean against me, borrow my strength." He whispered fervently. No sooner had he offered Castiel felt the nervous energy that he was so desperately trying to bottle up slip from his body and into his brothers reserves. 

Crowley approached, searching through a file, his face a deep shade of red.

Gabriel spared him a glance. "The talismans? Is that the sort of thing that Omega's that are bought like that are allowed?"

Crowley nodded. "Yes, a- in my opinion- morbid reminder of what they are leaving behind... Not that there's any record of them, of course." He growled, walking back to his desk, put the folder down gently; as he knew any display of anger would only further agitate the Omega's. He opened his drawer and withdrew his flintlock, he knew he'd need it someday.

"Did you happen to get a good look at the man with their talismans?"

It took a second Gabriel to reply as he was in the middle of concentrating his healing magicks, and forming a small orb of light in the palm of his hand. "Huh, oh yeah. Older guy, slim, muscular, ginger, receding hairline, well fit, and.... oh... had the most aristocratic accent I've ever heard." His voice trailed off as he gently gripped the orb, raised it, placed it against the back of his hand and watched as it sunk beneath Sam's skin. "And their talismans, Sam's was 2 snakes knotted together on a long silver chain. Meg's was a white gold long finger ring with an oval of jade from one end to the other on a long silver chain."

Crowley cursed softly. "That sunavobitch Alistar." He growled as he loaded the chambers of the gun. 

The reaction to the name was instantaneous, the Omega's gasped sharply with Meg curling protectively around Sam; who trembled unabashedly.

Castiel muffled his growling in Gabriel's shoulder. "Where are you going?" He asked, his voice practically vibrating with the Alpha urge to protect the Omega's around him.

Crowley waved the gun in the air and smiled. "I'm off to see a man about a couple of trinkets... don't worry if you hear a couple of shots.. but if I'm not back in ten minutes assume things have gone sideways and get the fuck out of here." He opened the door to leave but turned around one last time. Lock this door from the inside. I have the only authorized key, so if anyone knocks, don't answer. I'd also suggest getting them to sign those documents, and, as much as I realize you loath it Lord Castiel, the yokes and the chains are necessary."

Castiel nodded weakly, he loathed the idea of putting a yoke around their necks and manacles around their wrists. But if it got them out of here smoothly then he would acquiesce. "Agreed." He nodded, watching intently as watched Gabriel work on Sam's mangled hand. Before his very eyes the bones straightened out, the once grey finger tips were not pink with healthy blood flow. There was no telling how much strain that hand alone was putting on his heart. As soon as they got home Garth was going to give them both a thorough physical exam and plenty of sleep.

"Good then. You try to get everything done here, and I'm going to try and not kill a trainer." He smirked as he locked the door and then closed it.

Castiel nuzzled his brothers shoulder as the light faded from his fingers.

"There," he said shakily. The hand looked like knew, the bones no longer broke, the skin no longer a sickly almost dying grey color were now a healthy pink, the muscles were sewn and healthy,  even the nail beds looked healthy with cuticle beds were peeking out.

"Good, now you rest." He helped his brother to his feet and guided him to the fainting couch.

"What? Where? I still have to..." Gabriel protested weakly as Castiel settled him on the fainting couch and brought a small plate of finger foods close to him.

"I've got it, brother. Rest your magics, rebuild your strength." He pushed a decanter of cognac towards him. "Drink, but do not get drunk. The last thing we need is someone else we need to keep on eye on." 

Gabriel nodded, he most definitely didn't want to be the reason someone got left behind, and he most definitely didn't want to be the one accidently left behind. He slumped against the couches pillow, but sat up when he felt a paper crinkle inside his robes. 

"Cas!" He called out. Castiel turned on a heel. "Here... give them this... it'll help them," he yawned, "remember."

Castiel took the proffered paper and unfolded it. He gasped. "Gabriel..."

"Okay... so it took a little more juice than I expected..." he yawned again. "But they ... you know... need it."

Castiel leaned over and kissed his forehead and squeezed his shoulder. "Thank you brother, you are far too kind."

"That's what I've been saying for years..." he mumbled as he drifted off to sleep.

\-----


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crud. I wrote some and it didn't get saved, bugger. But it's okay. I can do better than that. my laptop is being a great big bag of dicks and only wanting to charge when i'm not using it. (really hella rude!) I tried to type this up on my tablet but i forgot that it doesn't catch spelling errors, and then apparently I typed to fast, which caused chrome to crash. Anyone have a new lappy that they wanna give me for christmas?? (*groan*)
> 
> ps: i am so fucking sorry it took me this long to update. the action stuff scares me cause i know it's not like what i see in my head D:
> 
> pps: I really fought with myself over certain aspects. should crowley kill Alistair outright. should he hand over the talismans to Castiel for Castiel to give them back or do it himself?.... yeah... i hope i made the right decisions...

Crowley kicked in the door with a yell. The door banged against the wall so loudly that the occupants of the room jumped apart with a start. 

Alistair pulled out of the young whore he was fucking and rested against the pillow, as though there were nothing amiss. The beta whore next to him was breathless and exposed, the moment that she realized she was uncovered and made to cover herself Alistair pulled the cover back down.

"I paid.... I want to see all of you." He growled before casually turning his attention to Crowley. "To what do I owe this--" 

Crowley didn't even bother to wait for him to finish his sentence before raising the pistol; which he had fully loaded, and shooting the the bust of his own likeness that Alistair kept on either side his bed.

"WHAT THE HELL!!"

Crowley didn't even bother looking at the mans face, all he could see were the talismans that hung low around his neck. "I'm going to make this very simple. Give me those bloody talismans or the next head I shoot won't be a fake."

"You wou-"

*BLAM* 

The face of the second bust exploded.

"Only got one face too shoot now, can't possibly miss!"

"On what grounds do you demand  _ **my**_ personal possessions."

"On the grounds that they aren't  _ **your**_ personal possessions. They belong to the Omega's that you _**s** **tole**_ them from." He bellowed, as he cocked the gun once more.

"Hrmph," he sighed dramatically as he took the talismans off and carelessly threw them at Crowley. 

Crowley caught them with his free hand, and the first thing he did was dump them into an empty chalice and then upended a half full bottle of vodka into the chalice.

"What the hell--"

"I'm getting your stench off their items," he growled, one eye on the chalice the other eyeing the whore; she looked worse for wear. He shook his head sharply. "And by the way, you're being charged with coercion and malice against Omegas. Not to mention your abuse of power, theft of talismans; something that even the most prideful Alpha looks down upon. Also," he picked up a candle and set the alcohol on fire. The fire burned away the alcohol, but left the talismans untouched. Their tribe may have been poor, but they did believed in good preservation charms. "I'm going to take a stab in the dark and assume that this wasn't a sanctioned dalliance, and that you," he motioned to the prostitute as he carefully pocketed the talismans, "haven't been paid yet."

"I PAID HER!" But the young waif-ish prostitute shook her head no.

"Good, then I don't have to feel bad for this," he snarled as he shot Alistair in the shoulder.

Both screamed as it happened, Crowley motioned for girl to come to him as Alistair flailed around on the bed. She ran to him with her robe pressed against her chest. 

"Come, come, here,"he shoved the talismans into his robe pocket and crammed the pistol into his waist long enough to open the door and help her into her translucent dress robes before taking her hand and pulling her out of the room and shutting the door. Other guards were looking coming to check on the commotion so Crowley quickly led her down the stairs and ran with her to the down the hall before slowing down just short of the back door. 

"You're going to have to trust me okay."

She nodded, breathless and terrified. He led her outside to a stall of horses.

"Need a ride, Master Guard Crowley?"  One long haired stable hand asked, his voice trailing off as he saw the prostitute.

"No, yes. Look, do you hate these bastards?"

The stablehand blinked at him owlishly.

"Do you like the way these Beta's treat the Omega's?" He asked sharply.

"Well... no sir, but I'm just a---"

"Then go, take her, put her on a horse, get her out of here. Get your men, your women, get your tack, and take the horses with you. But don't leave quite yet. It's going to be about 10 minutes or so I reckon, and when you see me, you run."

The other stable hands overheard and started to walk towards them.

"One of you needs to get me horse ready. Have her waiting for me just under that arch where she's good and hid. The rest of you lot," he pointed to the rest of the men and women. "Have at it. Do any of you have family here?"

"Only one or two have their mates here sir."

"Even better, have them pack swiftly, load them into the carriages. We're taking every mode of transport this hell hole has and vacating the premises permanently." He looked around at all that were gathered. "And if any of you a Sympathetic to these clowns and have eyes on warning them, know this." He pulled out the flintlock pistol from  his sash. "You'll find yourself on the wrong side of my little friend. Now, go on. And get this girl somewhere safe and...." he patted his pockets, pulling out a small sack of coins, putting it in the palm of her hand, "as promised. You take this, and you go. I don't care where you go, or what you do with this, but you go."

"I- I don't know how to ride--"

"I-I'll help you. I mean, you can ride with me... if you want." The first stable hand spoke up softly. She looked at him, he had a kind open face and a gentle manner about him.  She nodded, and he smiled. "You shan't regret it, I promise."

"Good, good. Now do me a favor, don't go where they will expect you too. In fact, if you want to do yourself a favor, you'll find the Novak-Campbell Estate about five days ride from here and ask for work. But go the long way, the extremely long route, and if they catch up with you.... ride harder, am I understood?"

The stable hands all nodded, "NOW GO!" 

They took off like bolts of lightning bolts in every which which way, quietly reading their gear.

Crowley took the girls hand and kissed her knuckles. "You're free now, cherish it."

"I shall." She whispered, watching as he let her hand go and walked back into the palace.

\----

It had taken a couple minutes, Meg's assistance, and much coaxing to get Sam back to the coffee table. But the moment he saw the parchment that Gabriel had magicked from his memory he started to scoot back away, clutching his newly healed hand against his chest over his heart, shaking his head and whimpering, "No, no, please, no." Over and over again. He quickly backed into Castiel waiting arms, he tensed, trembling, as though awaiting the first blow. But Castiel merely wrapped his arms around his middle, scooted them back to the coffee table.

"No, no, they'll know, they always know." He pleaded softly.

"Ssssh," he cooed against the back of his earlobe, his hand rubbing his slightly distended belly, only stopping when he flinched, but began again when he relaxed again. He noticed, for the first time, that Sam's belly was over warm, almost oven warm. It was just another thing he was going to have to look into once they were safe, perhaps when they sent up camp. Yes, that would be preferable. He was no medical doctor, but he knew his way around the Omega body. One day he would not flinch at his touch. One day little freedoms would not cause an outright panic.

Until then he would content himself with peeking his tongue out and getting a small taste of his scent. He regretted it as soon as it was done, the scent is all wrong. beneath the panic and fear scents he could taste the poisons and potions and drugs they had undoubtedly dosed him with regularly. It was just another thing he would have to correct, but he would do so gladly.

"Ssssh" he cooed, kissing the back of his ear as he continued to whimper about being caught. "No one knows, I'll protect you."

Protect. _Protect. **Protect.**_  As his Alpha he could protect him.  _ **Protect them both.**_  The thought made his chest warm, and it was warmth that spread and spread. He stretched his fingers one by one against his chest before tremulously reaching out for the quill and holding it in his hand. Meg leaned over and nuzzled his neck, leaving the barest of kisses against his cheek. He glanced over at her, and she began signing her paper.

With his free hand Castiel positioned the paper with his name on it off to the side so that he could have a reference.

It took longer than it ought to have, and in the middle of it, just as his hands stopped trembling and he stopped flinching every five seconds as though he expected the hammer to come out or worse, the first shot rang out. 

Suddenly he had a lap full of Omega's. Both trembled against his chest, hiding their faces as their fingers clutched at his robe. Before he had a chance to truly process what was happening Gabriel had already somersaulted over the back of the couch he was napping on and had lunged for the weapons draw in Crowley's desk. 

"Ssssh," he cooed, kissing the crown of their heads as he watched Gabriel load a second flintlock pistol and then move to stand directly in front of the door. Then he turned his gaze to the contracts, the signatures were almost done, they needed to finish them quickly. Movement caught his eye and he looked up just as Gabriel walked back over the desk, gun still trained on the door, he pulled a box with the manacles and yokes out from under the desk and slid it across the floor to him.

"Protocol." Gabriel weakly shrugged. "We don't have to  agree with it, but we should follow it so that we get out of here ....  y'know, alive." 

Sam and Meg both saw the contents of the box and stared openly wanton of what they represented. 

The second gun shot caused them all to jump.

"Sssh," he cooed, "you're almost there." He rubbed their backs as they nuzzled his chest anxiously. "Please, I beg you, finish your signatures, and we can acquit this place." He cooed, leaning down and gently kissing the nape of Megs neck, right over the bond gland. He noted the faded bruise over it and internally fumed. When he leaned down to kiss Sam in the same place he had to keep himself from growling, the scar tissue was thick, as though it had been a target of torment. It was common knowledge that the skin that covered the gland is extremely sensitive. The bruising, the scar tissue, there were even burns, as though someone had used his skin as a ash tray... he loathed to think of where else he would find similar scar tissue.

The third shot and the scream that followed caused both to jump, then pull away to the coffee table.

"A-almost d-done." Sam whispered as he picked up the quill with trembling fingers. Meg nodded, grabbing her quill and returning to her work. Sam started flinching again, but Castiel's warm settled over the base of his neck and it seemed to calm him down a bit.

As they drew Castiel could not help but hear the heavy footfalls of people running. He glanced at Gabriel and he was listening too, they could hear the muffled shouts of guards as they scurried about upstairs. ' _He said 10 minutes... it's been at least 8... hurry Crowley, please.'_

Just as they both sat back, having finished the intricate designs of their name, there was a sharp knock at the door. 

"WHO IS IT!?" Gabriel called out as Castiel lunged for the quill and ink, signing his name as Alpha and owner to each piece of parchment.

"IT'S CROWLEY! I'M GOING TO UNLOCK THE DOOR, DON'T BLOODY SHOOT ME!" Crowley called out, as the door jiggled the opened just enough for Crowley to peek his head through. 

Gabriel lowered his gun as Crowley came through the door and closed it behind him.

"Good, good," he nodded at Gabriel. "Keep the gun and the bullets, think of it as a parting gift, you might need it later on." Gabriel smile, but his shoulder remained tense as he tucked the pistol into his waist sash.

"What happened out there?" Castiel asked over his shoulder as Meg and Sam knelt before him, heads bowed and arms outstretch.

"Oh, nothing much, shot a couple of busts of an arrogant prick, saved a young buxom whore from eventual sexual servitude, shot said prick in the shoulder, ordered the stable hands to take the horses and run far far away ...." he reached into his inner robe pocket and pulled out the two longed chained talismans, "and I may have snatched a parting gift or two."

Castiel looked at the trinkets and swallowed hard. If Crowley meant to extort more-- his line of thought was cut off as Crowley stepped forward and very gently, very slowly lowered the talismans over their respective heads and settled them around their neck. 

The reaction was instantaneous. Thier hands flew to the the talisman as it laid between their breast, and then they were against Crowleys. He noted, with relief, that they weren't nuzzling his cock, but instead were nuzzling his outer thigh. They each had one hand was on his foot, the other on his back just above his posterior. Crowley, for his part, looked nonplussed, as though they knew he was a safe person. Crowley merely combed his fingers through their hair and cupped their cheeks as they breathlessly thanked him for the gift.

"Ssssh, it's okay. It's the least I could do. I've failed you on every other imaginable level, the least I could do is return that which should have never been taken." Crowley murmured, his voice thick with emotion. Eventually he pulled them away to sit on their back on their haunches and took a knee between them. He cupped their head and they leaned into the affection. Castiel felt a tiny pang of jealousy when he realized that neither of them flinched when he touched them.

"You two, you're going off now.... and I may or may not see you again." His voice shook as he spoke. "And I need you lot to promise me something." They nodded eagerly. "You two have to stick together. No matter what happens from here on out, you two need each other. Don't let anything... or anyone come between you, okay? Because you've always had eachother, and now, more than ever, you are going to need to be there for one another."

They both nodded eagerly into his palm.

"Good, good. As long as you have each other, you can get through anything." The Omega's looked at each other with such affection and devotion in their eyes. It gave Castiel pause, he wondered if they knew what that look even meant. He very seriously doubted it. 

"Good, good." Crawley gave their shoulders one last pat before rising. "One last thing, and then we can get out of here." He stepped behind the desk and opened doors of the the Mahogany bureau. When he turned around Castiel groaned.

Dildos. Fucking Christ, didlo plugs with a small chain and clasp of every imaginable size sat on a tray, then he leaned down and grab a sealed wooden box with a dark rosewood finish and tossed it to Castiel. 

"It's a parting gift, for all your extracurricular needs. I have to give it to you, or I could be charged with dereliction of my duties. And when I go see the big boss, I want to be on my best behavior."He paused before adding. "Mainly on the count of the fact that I did just shoot his favored guard."

Castiel could feel the toys and other things clattering around in the box. He quickly handed it off to Gabriel. "We are going to burn this at when we make camp." He muttered, as Crowley approached with the tray.

"Pick your poison, cause they can't leave without it."

There was every size imaginable, from smaller than any beta he'd ever met, to larger than any Alpha could ever hope to be. Anyone that chose them that large was obviously lying. Castiel swallowed hard as he pointed to the two that were about 2 sizes off of his actual size. Crowley quirked an eyebrow, moving the tray to the side, raking his eyes over him.

Crowley gave a small snort before choosing the one that was Castiels size and the one that was slightly smaller than his size. "You sell yourself short. Besides, you do have to claim them." He shrugged. "Might as well have them prepped, yeah?"

He walked over the Omegas; who had dutifully risen to their knees in anticipation. 

Castiel felt heartsick as neither one even grimaced as the dildo's were insert, nor when the chain was brought between their legs and attached to Sam's confounded cock restraint, and for Meg a discrete belly ring that he hadn't noticed before.

Crowley looked at him, if Castiel didn't know better, he'd say the man was apprehensive.

"May I put the yoke on?" He asked.

Castiel nodded. "Yes, please."

Crowley nodded, picking up a yoke, turning to Sam, gathering up his hair, twisting it up so that it wouldn't get caught in the yoke itself, and then carefully placed the heavy metal yoke around his neck with a snick.

Castiel hated it, he seethed inside, there was nothing about the yoke that he found necessary or desirable. If the yoke was supposed to make the Omega feel less human, than it was doing an outstanding job. The most infuriating part of the yoke, besides existing, was the lip on the back that cupped the omega's head into the submissive bend that Alpha's seemed to find so ... desirable.

Gabriel grabbed his wrist suddenly, he looked at his brother and noted the concerned expression on his face and knitted brow. 

"Brother... growling..." he muttered between grit teeth.

He swallowed deeply and turned towards the other occupants of the room and Crowley was starring. The Omega's weren't, but that primarily because they physically couldn't.

"Gentlemen? Are prepared to acquit this hell hole with much haste?" He asked as he helped the Omega's to their feel and gave them a second to reacclimate themselves to the new weight around their neck.

"Yes, please." His voice was gruffer to even his own ears.

Crowley led the Omega's to the door and then turned to the Alphas. 

"Lord Gabriel, if you wouldn't mind carrying the wooden box and guiding Meg. Lord Castiel, would you mind guiding Sam?" Castiel handed Gabriel the box and went over to Sam.

"Now, put your hand on the back of their neck like you're about to pinch them." Both men looked grievously offended by the instruction. Crowley shrugged. "It's either that or we follow the tradition of you walking them out on leashes on their hands and knees--"

"Very well," both did as instructed, even though if felt morally wrong and reprehensible.

Sam was still and quiet next to him, his fingers still fondling the talisman around his neck as though it were the most precious thing in the world... maybe because to him it was.

Castiel leaned in and whispered. "I am sorry for everything that is about to happen. I give you my word, I will make it up to you." He whispered, hoping to sooth his nerves.

That is however not the affect it had on him. Instead, it sent of shot a worry through him. _What did he mean 'sorry for all that is about to happen?' Did that mean he was going to claim him in the vestibule? Was he going to knot him in front of the guards with them jeering and laughing? Was he going to make him 'earn' his knot? Did he expect him to ride his knot for the entire journey?_ It was all possible, and for all he knew it could mean something worse.  _Is he going to sell me off? Is he going to rent me out? Is he going to make a 'proper prossy?' Is he going to tie me to a tree for the next Alpha to come by to claim? Was he going to kill him, as he was obviously the spare, and throw his corpse down the river? Or did he mean to use him for experiments?_ Some of the Beta Guards had done that too him. He could do it. He would do it. He would do anything his Master desired, so long as he spared Meg such horrors. _  
_

Crowley came by and tapped Castiel on the shoulder. "One of the guards may try to hand you something. Take it, don't even bother questioning it, just take it and walk away."

Castiel narrowed his eyes but nodded all the same.

"Alright, Lady, Gentlemen, Alpha's and Omegas. Prepare yourself, for we are about to put on a show."

=====

 

 

 


	11. in which they concentrate on sam's.... *ahem* problem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS! AND HAPPY NEW YEARS!! And I'm so so sorry that it took so long to get this out. the absolute FITS this chapter gave me were unreal!! And I apologize cause it's not the same as it is in my head. it's hard to put in words to make it less squicky. 
> 
> I don't know how to put this mildly, but this entire chapter ends up being about Sam's manhood.
> 
> I was gonna put it in brackets, but really, the meat of the story... and weewee are intertwined. Apologies.
> 
> I didn't write it intending it to be completely about his manhood.... but his manhood would not be ignored. 
> 
> I am so sorry.
> 
> *hangs head in shame*

Ellen had finished the preparation of the wagon as best she could when she saw Crowley bolting out of the castle with a young beta prostitute in hand.

"Well this can't be good."

Bobby leaned over and looked at the stables as the dark haired man barked orders as the stable hands, gestured wildly, and the turned to the young girl almost reverently, putting a small coin purse in her hands and then beckoning her to join the others.

"Yip, no good can come of this."

Ellen nodded, she looked at the wagon one last time before turning to the door, rolling the flap up, securing it loosely enough that it could come down easily and then exiting the carriage to join Jo and Bobby in the font.

"Who was that guy?"

"Master Guard Crowley. One of the more decent men in this hell hole." She sighed, shaking her head. "Sad to say I'm gonna kinda miss that sumbitch." 

Bobby snorted as he warily kept an eye on the guards gathering on the balcony above the veranda. "You owe him something?"

Ellen snorted wryly, as she tucked Jo in next to her, allowing her baby girl to rest against her. "Yeah, like my life. If it hadn't been for Seamus Crowley, me and mine would done be dead."

"There's a story there, maybe one day you might tell me?"

"Yeah, if we live that long, I just might." She muttered as she spotted a small boy, couldn't have been more than 16, with dark brown hair and the biggest brown eyes she'd ever seen. He must have been a new hire.

"S-sire?"

Bobby looked around and then realized. "Oh, you're talking to me." He snorted. "Ah, just call me Bobby."

"Yessire, Bobby, sir... I was just... do you know the way to the Novak Estate? The long way?"

Bobby's eyes widened. Shit, they were about to become a fucking refugee camp. "Um, yeah, you ride about three days north and you'll find a burg called Lakota Falls. You find the sheriff, her names Jody, and she'll tell you how to get there the long way. Hell, she might even be your guide."

"Y-you think so?"

"You ask politely enough, she might even fix ya dinner."

The boys eyes widened owlishly.  _Yip, definitely becoming a refugee camp._

"Th-thank you sir, Bobby, I mean... yeah, see you there!" He waved before running off again. 

Bobby turned to Ellen. "What the hell has your buddy Crowley started."

Ellen was seruptiously watching as the guards gathered on the Balcony. Alistair was wounded, pity it wasn't a mortal wound. "I reckon to say he's started a mass defection. Gods, that falcon I sent better find Ash quick. I don't want him coming back here to a lynching."

\-----

Castiel and Gabriel had no idea what he was talking about until they were half way down the hall and a guard slipped him a cat-o-nine tails. As requested, he took it without argument, gripped it tightly in his hand and continued to walk.

Unfortunately Sam saw it as well and started to tremble, his fingers grasped his talisman as though it could give him strength and courage to endure more beating with that horrible, horrible thing.

"Sssh," Castiel whispered when he felt him tremble, mentally kicking himself for not hiding it straight away.

It wasn't until they reached the foyer and the roundabout at the front of the building that it dawned on either man what he had meant.

"Oh, shit." Gabriel breathed. The moment that they stepped out and started walking across the roundabout to the wagon they could see all the stable hands, and their few mates, the couple of wagons on hand, and every horse; save one that was on the side, prepared to ride as soon as Crowley gave the word.

They did as told, walking slowly across the stone driveway, slower still because it seemed every stone was jagged and the Omegas were barefoot. The moment they got the wagon Gabriel nodded to Castiel, guided Meg into the carriage first.

Castiel took a deep breath, muttering under his breath. "Again, I swear, I shall make this up to you." As he shoved Sam so hard into the wagon that the tong on the yoke snapped.

As planned he landed facing Castiel, his face a mask of panic and fear.

"M-Master?"

The door shut, but the window remained open as he grabbed the leather shears and raised.

"M-MASTER I-I'LL BE GOOD! PLEASE MASTER!" 

Outside he could hear Crowley whistle sharply.

"MASTER PLEASE!"

He laid the towel across Sam's legs and brought the clippers down that infernal cock restraint. 

_**\------**_

Everything seemed to slow down for Sam the moment he saw the clippers. Everything became greyish and time seemed to slow down considerably. He could hear himself begging,  whining, pleading for mercy.  He could barely make out Meg feebly fighting against Master Gabriel's grasp.

 _"Please, please, please, I'll do anything you ask, Master. Just please, don't do that!"_ He could hear her sob, but her voice was distant, as though she were on the other side of a cave instead of in the same carriage as him.

He could see Master Castiel, looming above him, shears in hand. He couldn't watch, it was too humiliating. He turned his head and bit his lip to keep from begging more. But the feel of the cold metal against his oversensitive groin forced out a panicked shriek, his back arched as his world went white and the pounding of his heart drummed out everything else.

...

When the world came back into focus he could hear the distant cries of "YAH YAH YAH" coming from all around him. His head was pounding, it were as though horses were galloping right next to his head. His body felt light, to light, as though it would float away if not tethered. His heart was still hammering in his chest, and there was a strong pulling sensation radiating from his groin. It took a second for him to remember what happened, and shuddered at the memory of it. Tears pooled in his still clenched eyes. He could feel Meg pressed up against him, her slender arms were wrapped around his torso, her fingers were deftly and gently massaging his toned stomach; which was both clenching up horribly and making weird noises. Below that, just below his navel, sat his Masters hands, or more aptly, he was caressing a small patch of unabused skin between his navel and his groin with a crooked finger.

It wasn't until they hit a bump that he realized that the carriage was moving at a very fast clip. 

"Sssh, it's okay, it's alright." Castiel kept cooing softly, as his other hand held a towel that was wrapped around his groin. 

"Ssssh," Meg cooed, as he started to whimper. "It's okay, you don't have to hold it back anymore. Sssh, just let it all out."  He could hear the tears in her voice, but his eyelids were too heavy to look and see. He felt suddenly cold, as though the reason that his belly had always felt overwarm were draining from him, leaving him with eternal cold.

"He's shivering, is it shock?" Gabriel asked softly.

"No," came Castiel's voice. "It's not shock so much as his body has become accustomed to being at an elevated temperature, and in correcting his core body temperature his body is trying to re-regulate itself, but overshooting."

There was a pause and heavy sigh. "In layman's terms?"

He heard Castiel release of huff of air, but he never let go of the towel or stopped "milking" the long overdue orgasm. 

"He needs something in his stomach. Considering how much he was retaining... he needs soup, and quick. The hunger pangs, they'll be unbearable." He finished with a sad shake of his head that he could hear but not see.

He couldn't bear to open his eyes. There was no excusing what he had done; coming without permission. He had one job: OBEY, and he had already shown his weakness. Whatever the punishment his Master chose, he would not try to plead with him for mercy. 

A soft whimper of despair escaped his lips as he felt Meg shift. ' _Don't leave,'_ he wanted to beg _. 'Don't leave me, please!'_ He wanted to call out, but he felt to weak and bone tired to try.

"It's okay Sam, we're just shifting you," Castiel's voice cooed soothingly. "You're doing great," he whispered, stroking the skin of his taut belly with care.

Castiel doubted he felt great, but it was better to get it out of him now. The small-ish white towel was no longer white at all, but a dark ominous color that he would not soon forget. He could still feel his member jerking in the soft towel, but not as desperately as it had at the beginning. With great care, he wrapped the rest if the towel around his member and slowly started pull the towel off.

Gabriel shook his head as he put his head out the front window of the carriage to speak to Bobby and Ellen.

Sam started to whimper again, his legs twitched as though he wanted to cover himself, but knowing better than to hide anything from his Master. "It's okay, Sam. There's nothing to be afraid of." He whispered as he pulled the towel the rest of the way off.

Gabriel looked down as he pulled himself out of the window, a thermos in one hand, and a canteen of water and a hand towel in the other. "Ellen gave me-- holy smokes."

"Gabriel." Castiel warned. He grabbed a box from beneath the bench and placed the soiled towel, the cage, and the clippers in the box before unfastening the window flap and holding it outside.

"Will this be sufficient?" He asked seriously.

Crowley grabbed for the box, averting his face as the smell hit him all at once. "If the smell is anything to go by, yes. Thank you, friend. I'm going up ahead and secure a camping ground up ahead about an hour or so, for me."

"Do we have time to rest?"

"Mate, even if they attempt to walk or run after us, we're already a day and half ahead of them, they've got no horses, no tracking skills, none of them own any walking gear, they've got no wilderness training, they aren't going to leave 31 Omega's unattended, their closest neighbor is a one way sanitarium at least 40 miles away, and they aren't going to let their one horse and buggy go to a couple of pissed off beta's, AND they don't have messenger falcons... I may have sent them off with the stable hands." He added with a feeble shrug.

He paused. "But will the Omega's--"

"They'll be fine. Especially with all their guards and trainers fighting over how their are supposed to get word to our boss before me. The aren't completely alone. A couple of the gardeners, old codgers really,  stayed behind on the count that they don't want the O's to starve. They'll take good care of em. That, and they're well armed with garden tools that they keep nice and pointy."

Castiel couldn't help but smile at that. "Brilliant. How far ahead?"

"About two and a half hours, with the carriage and all. Just keep along this road, you'll find me." He instructed, then was off like a shot.

Castiel closed the window, turned and smiled at the sight before him. Gabriel had already dispatched the yokes and the cuffs on their hands and feet was helping Sam drink deeply from the thermos, as Meg continued to massage his stomach and abs with one hand, while the other hand fiddled with the chain that ran from the dildo and pulled the chain up to the hoop ring that she pulled out of his belly button.

He touched her hand lightly. "You don't have to do that." He whispered.

But she nodded. "If... If we get stopped, and he's not... secured... they'll--"

He held up his hand and she stopped. "You have a point. All I ask is that you not make it... over tight."

She nodded, bowing her head as she finally managed to get the chain around the hoop and secured it. With her hand free she caressed the length of his arm and twined her fingers with his, all the while watching her Master's expression for even the slightest hint of disapproval. 

Sam let out a pained moan. "Ssssh,  it's okay, I'm taking care you Sam. Gonna make your tummy all better." She cooed into his ear.

Castiel's eyes drift to Sam's face and saw great pain there. It was though he were trying to open his eyes, trying to stay awake, but he couldn't figure out...  _'Oh'_ The realization was like a bucket of cold water on his face. He motioned for Gabriel to trade him spots, and when he sat down closer to where they were laying on their side he reached up and caressed his face. Sam flinched, but stilled the urge to drawback.

"Sleep Sam. Meg--" she shook her head no. "O-k then, Sam, you may sleep."

"H-how long?" He asked softly.

Castiel's eyes drifted toward Gabriel, but his brother could only shrug.

"Three hours--" both Omega's gasped loudly.

"Th-three h-hours?" The young Omega whimpered.

Meg nuzzled his neck and kissed his shoulder. "We've been blessed with a generous Master. _Three hours sleep_." She whispered as though it were a thing of wonder, her voice filled with a reverence that made Castiel's stomach twist and churn.

The hands there were twined together was raised to pillow his weary head. "Sleep Sam, and when you awaken, we shall strive to stay in our Masters good gaces." Sam nodded, before turning his head and giving himself over to exhaustion. He hoped his internal clock wouldn't fail him, he didn't want to disappoint his new master, but to sleep three entire hours... twould be a bliss that he was not sure he could handle, but he would try, oh he would try to not disappoint him.

Castiel watched him fall asleep so quickly... he had never seen anyone fall asleep that fast.

"Meg, if you would like--" she cut him off with an adamant shake of her head.

"He-- He's protected me for so long, from so much..." her voice trembled. "I don't think I'll ever be able to pay him back rightly. But his belly is ... I can make it better ... and I just want to take care of him..." her voice trailed off tremulously. 

"It's okay," he intoned softly. "You help him in whatever way you can. And once you've helped him the best you can, then you too may sleep for three hours."

" _Three hours,"_ she whispered softly to herself. " _Three whole hours of sleep."_  She tried to clear her throat then whispered. "Thank you, Master."

Both men were reeling through various stages of horror. They looked at each other in slack jawed dismay.

"Meg, if you don't mind me asking... how long are you normally allowed to sleep?"

"5-10-15 minutes."

It was a good thing they were sitting.

"Five to 15  _ **minutes?"**_ He repeated.

"If we are bad. If we have pleased our trainers and our guards are not angry, 30 minutes. 45 if they are in a good mood. An hour if you are hurt or sick."

They were going to be sick. They were going to physically ill.

"And what is the purpose of this?"

"Omega's must always be ready to please their Master." She said calmly. "Sating their desires are the only thing with which we are any good at. We must be able to wake up at any time, for any reason. It's our purpose."

"And at night?"

"Sometimes the trainers and the guards take shifts, ensuring that our 'lessons' are complete and  _thorough_ and other times they turn off the lights, but we must stay awake. Because we've not been instructed to sleep. And if our Master deins to not allow us to sleep, then we must not sleep."

Castiel noticed the way her hand drifted towards Sam's hair for a second before continuing her ministrations on his belly. He swallowed the bile in his throat and asked, what he knew would be a question that he would regret.

"And how often does Sam get to sleep?"

Her fingers faltered. "Sam goes days without sleep. The longest they've made him stay awake was five days. His hair started to fall out and he got really sick...." she paused. "He was in the hospital wing for a week and a half getting better. Master Guard had a fit. 'Three day's max, you assholes. Any more than that and you're not just risking their lives, you're risking your own.' Were his exact words. But much louder. Much angrier. Sam told me once that he thought he saw Master Guard sitting in his room, but he could never be sure."

Castiel bit the inside cheek and Gabriel shook his head sharply as he rose to his feet. 

"I-- I-- I'm going to sit up front for a bit." He said slowly, but his face was still red with righteous indignation. He turned to Castiel, "If you need me for anything, just tap the flap." He motioned towards the leather flap that separated the carriage from the drivers. 

Castiel nodded and he was gone. 

Looking around Castiel saw the still steaming washcloth that Ellen had give Gabriel earlier. 

"Ah," he exclaimed softly, turning to Meg. "Would he wake up if I were too clean him off?" He gestured towards Sam's member, and Meg shook her head.

"We are trained to sleep deeply, and to only way awaken when our master requests our...  _services._ " Her voice trailed off as she bowed her head demurely.

Castiel forcibly swallowed the bile rising in his throat. "I promise you, there will be none of that with me. You don't have to believe me," He added as he began to slowly, gently, and methodically wash Sam's groin and crotch area. "But I give you my word, at night we sleep." Even though he wasn't looking at her, he could hear sigh heavily, and practically feel her anxiety deflate.

"Thank you, Master." She whispered, her voice still caught in her throat.

He wanted to not acknowledge it, he wanted to shrug his shoulders and say 'Think nothing of it', and move on. But he knew better, Gods, he wished he didn't, but he did. 

"You are most welcome, Meg." He whispered softly, his deep booming voice seemed to fill the deep ache in her chest in a way that she couldn't put into words.

Suddenly he remembered the basket of food, and with his clean hand he reached over and took out a bowl of sliced fruit. He put the bowl down, took the lid off, took a thin sliced piece of apple out, and fed it too her.

Meg took the piece of apple and ducked her chin behind Sam's shoulder as she chewed the crisp morsel. She looked up and saw her Master smiling and smiled back. He fed her a couple more pieces before putting the bowl back away.

"When Sam awakens, we will see if he is up to eating some apple as well." He whispered as he finished cleaning Sam's groin, and covered them both with a warm blanket that he grabbed from below his seat.

She hummed her contentment as she continued to massage his stomach.

For the next two hours or so they sat in relative silence that was only broken by Castiel's soft questions and Meg's softer replies. It was hard for Castiel to not take over and insist that she sleep. She looked utterly exhausted. Her body, with lithe sinewy muscles marred by soft white lines of scar tissue, was a sharp contrast to Sam's pale disproportionate muscles and heavier scarring. There were telltale whip scar, and mysterious laceration scars, and still other scars that looked as though the crook of his neck and shoulder, left breast, and the right side of his belly near his belly button had been used as an ashtray.

The sooner they got home the sooner his healer Garth could look into repairing the damage. It was the least he could do for them. He only wished removing the physical scars of their time in the academy could remove the horrible things that they had been taught and forced to do.

As she massaged his the muscles over his bladder little bubbles of gas passed through him. The smell was rancid, but he did nothing to acknowledge to gas besides crack the shades on the doors for better ventilation. Meg bit her lip and ducked her head, "T-thank you."

 He wished he could say 'No problem' or 'Don't mention it.' But he knew that that would only confuse her more. "You're welcome... I suppose that all the gas that has built up inside of his is finally being let out." He added softly, and just as he was about to say more another bit gas passed followed by, what he hoped was the bulk load of said gas as the bubble kept on passing, the stench was noxious, even Sam sat up suddenly clutching his middle.

"PULL OVER!!! PULL OVER BOBBY!!! RIGHT NOW!!!"

\-------

Crowley surveyed the encampment with great self-satisfaction. He had been fortunate enough to find a fire pit already dug and lined with rocks, getting the fire going had been nothing. The other fire pit hadn't taken long at all either, all they needed now was too--

He heard shouting and looked through the trees and saw a carriage, from the looks of it, the Novak carriage, pull over suddenly. The door on the side burst open before the horses came to a full stop. Castiel emerged carrying Sam, naked and curled up in a painful ball, against his chest. 

"What the hell?" 

\----

tbc.... and i swear the next chapter won't be so bad D:


End file.
